Гера Синдулла
|пол=Женский |рост=1,7 метраЗвёздные войны: Абсолютно всё, что нужно знать |вес=50 килограммЗвёздные войны. Повстанцы: Лицом к лицу |цвет волос= |цвет глаз=Зелёный |цвет лица=Светло-зелёный |имплантаты= |эпоха= |принадлежность=*Клан Синдулла *Восстание *Альянс за восстановление РеспубликиИзгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории **Группа «Феникс»Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Осада Лотала **Группа «Массасси» **Спектры **Высшее командование Альянса **Группа «Гамма»Звёздные войны 50: Надежда сгорает, часть 1 |учителя= |ученики= }} Гера Синдулла ( ) — женщина-тви’лек, дочь Чама Синдуллы, борца за независимость Рилота. Во время Войн клонов Гера была свидетельницей оккупации Рилота, а после становления Империи покинула планету и оставила отцовскую борьбу за независимость ради справедливости в масштабах галактики. став агентом Восстания. На Горсе она встретила пережившего приказ 66 джедая-недоучку Кэнана Джарруса, ставшего её другом, а затем к ним присоединилась мандалорка Сабин Врен, сбежавшая из Академии на своей родине. Вместе с Зебом Оррелиозом, пережившим геноцид на Ласане, они начали сражаться против Империи с борта корабля Геры, «Призрака», неуловимого для врагов. После того, как к ним присоединился Эзра Бриджер, действия Спектров, приобретшие масштабный характер, привлекли внимание верхушку Империи: гранд-моффа Таркина и самого Дарта Вейдера, а также сенатора Органы, обеспечившего повстанцам помощь и снабжение. В 4 ДБЯ Гера и её товарищи влились в эскадрилью «Феникс», одну из ячеек сопротивления Империи. Усилия Геры и её товарищей привели к возникновению в 2 ДБЯ Альянса повстанцев, объединившего разрозненные силы для борьбы с общим врагом. Гера стала одним из лидеров Альянса в преддверии Галактической гражданской войны, и оставалась таким в её ходе. Она сражалась на Хоте и при Эндоре, возглавляла лётную школу и выслеживала имперцев. Биография Ранняя жизнь thumb|left|200px|Семейный портрет-мозаика Чама Синдуллы с женой и дочкой Герой Гера родилась на планете Рилот в семье Чама Синдуллы, оппозиционера и полевого командира. В годы Войн клонов она была ещё ребёнком, когда её отец возглавил сопротивление оккупации Сепаратистов. Во время битвы за планету её мать, зеленокожая тви’лека, укрывала её в катакомбах. Наблюдая за приходом Великой армии Республики на планету, за челноками и кораблями в воздухе, Гера решила стать пилотом. Гера росла на сказках о том, как пёрргилы вдохновили людей на создание гипердвигателя. Став взрослее, она стала относится к ним как к угрозе, поскольку они уничтожали корабли при выходе из гиперпространства. Во время битвы за Рилот, перед укрытием Геры на землю рухнул подбитый «Y-wing», пилот которого погиб. Несмотря на это, ей удалось извлечь из обломков старого дроида-астромеханика C1-10P. После падения Галактической Республики и появления на её месте Галактической Империи, её войска остались на планете в качестве оккупантов. В ответ на это тви’леки начали борьбу под началом Чама. Во время первых протестов мать Геры была убита, после чего Чам стал ставить борьбу с Империей выше семьи. Это привело к ухудшению отношений Геры с отцом. В конце концов, в 12 ДБЯ Гера оставила планету и присоединилась к сети агентов Фалкрама, ведущих подпольную борьбу с Империей. Несмотря на разногласия с отцом, она всё равно восхищалась им как тем, кто смог организовать борьбу с Империей. На борту «Затмения» После провалившейся попытки убийства Императора Палпатина и Дарта Вейдера, Гера путешествовала вместе с группой «Карзак» на борту грузового корабля YT-209 «Затмение». Вместе с ними она отправилась на спасательную миссию к Рилоту, чтобы доставить груз, выжимку из корня гаттис, для жителей планеты, на которой распространилась эпидемия биббековой лихорадки. Несмотря на сложные отношения с отцом, Гера вызвалась на эту миссию, чтобы помочь своему народу. Пройдя имперский контроль, Гера решила отсоединиться от подключённого автопилота и уйти с официального маршрута. В ответ губернатор Делиан Морс направила за грузовым кораблём звено «V-wing»'ов. Гере удалось увести корабль, но врагу удалось повредить двигатели, сенсоры дальнего обзора и связь, а капитан корабля, Крисиант Реден, была ранена. Гера посадила Затмение в заброшенном коммерческом космопорте неподалёку от Лессу, столицы планеты. Выгрузив припасы и починив повреждённые системы, тви’лека вновь вывела корабль в космос. Несмотря на усилия имперцев, им удалось ускользнуть неповреждёнными. После миссии Гера взяла курс на Мэнду. Гера и стрелок расы ни́кто Ул'лиган поблагодарили друг друга за солидарность к проблемам своих народов, а Голл, один из лидеров движения «Свободный Рилот», отметил лидерские качества девушки. Горский конфликт По следу Видиана thumb|250px|Гера спасает Кэнана от капитана Рэй Слоун В 11 ДБЯ, через год после окончательного оставления родины, Гера, член сети повстанческих агентов Фалкрама, собиравших информацию против Империи, вышла на след графа Денетриуса Видиана, одного из самых успешных имперских промышленников, занимавшего высокое положение при дворе Императора Палпатина. Узнав, что граф отправляется в систему Горс, основное место добычи и производства торилида, от горсианского агента по имени Хетто, Гера прибыла в систему на своём модифицированном лёгком грузовом корабле VCX-100 «Призрак».Новый рассвет Гера наблюдала прибытие Звёздного разрушителя «Ультиматум» капитана Рей Слоун, который сразу же уничтожил врезавшийся в него во время выхода из гиперпространства транспортник «Мечта Синды». Поняв, что Империя решила всерьёз заняться местной промышленностью, Гера решила подобраться к графу Видиану поближе. Она замаскировала сигнал транспондера под один из кораблей, беспрестанно сновавших между планетой и спутником. Совершив посадку на Синде, спутнике Горса, она, в амплуа новой работницы, проникла внутрь горнодобывающего комплекса, обманув охранника. Заметив процессию графа, она попыталась добраться до него, но столкнулась со штурмовиком, которого была вынуждена нокаутировать. Немногим позже она стала свидетельницей того, как Видиан убивает Палфу, неймодианца, работавшего директором Синдианской гильдии добытчиков. Продолжив слежку, Гера присутствовала недалеко от места работы горняков «Лунного света», где Кэнан Джаррус защитил старого Окадийю Гарсона перед графом Видианом. Гера восхитилась храбростью Кэнана и даже подумала было его завербовать, однако затем решила всё же сосредоточиться на миссии. Вернувшись на корабль, Гера, подсоединившись к местным каналам связи, обнаружила, что какой-то шахтёр по имени Скелли устроил покушение на графа Видиана, подорвав взрывчатку в зоне 42. Решив проверить также мотивацию шахтёра, который показался ей мятежником-одиночкой, Гера направилась вслед за «Лунным светом-72», кораблём Кэнана, на котором, как она предполагала, Скелли покинул Синду. Она отследила его до заводского комплекса «Лунного света» в Трясигороде на Горсе. Чтобы освободить Скелли, она наняла местных мелких бандитов, банду «Сарлакки» во главе с чагрианином Чарко. Те, получив от неё половину суммы в сто кредитов, попытались угнать ховергрузовик, что отвлекло службу безопасности компании. Переполох позволил Гере незамеченной проникнуть в помещение охраны и освободить Скелли, которому она пообещала встретиться позже. Когда Гера и Чарко встретились вновь, чтобы получить вторую половину суммы, Чарко и его бандиты попытались ограбить тви’леку, потребовав у неё ещё сотню кредитов. В завязавшейся драке на помощь Гере пришёл Кэнан, который был свидетелем этой сцены. Хотя она могла справиться и сама, помощь Кэнана пришлась кстати — он отвлёк на себя главаря банды, Чарко, своего давнего противника, а Гера, расправившись с его прихвостнями, скрылась. Позже, она отследила Скелли по подброшенному ему маячку до его укрытия в бомбоубежище коммуны «Крисп», приюта для ветеранов Войн клонов. Она проникла в его убежище и, представившись журналисткой «Вестника охраны природы», надеялась завербовать подрывника, но отказалась от этой идей, поняв из разговора с ним, что тот — одержимый идеей сторонник теории заговора, уверенный в том, что Синда будет разрушена добычей торилида. Оставив Скелли в покое, Гера направилась на встречу со своим местным контактом, работником компании «Медийные решения Трансепт», Хетто, в бар «Астероидный пояс». Информация о системах слежки, используемых Империей, которую обещал передать Хетто, была одной из основных целей Геры в системе Горс. Тем не менее, оказалось, что Имперское бюро безопасности обнаружило подозрительную активность Хетто и арестовало его. Перед самым арестом он успел передать инфокубы своей начальнице и подруге, салластанке Залюне Майдер. В «Астероидном поясе» Гера встретилась именно с ней, а также с Кэнаном, который подрабатывал в кантине барменом. Залюна передала Гере часть информации от Хетто, среди которой были сведения о загадочной личности Лемюэля Тарсы, стёртого из прочих баз данных. Заметив в толпе Скелли, Залюна быстро покинула кантину. Оказалось, что подрывник, считавший Джарруса «другом», пришёл попросить его пропуск на территорию «Лунного света», чтобы передать графу Видиану свои наработки во время инспекции. Прежде, чем они начали спорить, в бар заявились штурмовики, которые намеревались пресечь встречу Геры и Залюны, но опоздали. Штурмовики обыскали заведение, но ничего не нашли — Кэнан и Окадийя спрятали Скелли в освежителе, где он изображал перебравшего вуки. После ухода имперцев Гера уговорила Кэнана провести её на территорию, чтобы она могла проследить за киборгом во время его инспекции и выяснить его мотивы. Мятеж thumb|250px|left|Кэнан спасает Геру от взрыва шаттла Проникнув на территорию «Лунного света» с помощью Окадийи, работавшего водителем ховербаса в дополнение к работе горняком, Кэнан и Гера разделились. Тви’лека проникла внутрь комплекса, а человек остался копаться в двигателе ховербаса. По вентиляции Гера проследовала за графом и его спутниками, но её задачу осложнил Скелли, нашедший способ попасть за забор. Он передал Видиану результаты своих расчётов и попытался убедить киборга прекратить разработку спутника, однако тот отбросил его ударом. Несколькими минутами позже, Гера стала свидетельницей того, как граф жестоко убил директора «Лунного света», бесалиска Лал Граллик, столкнув её в чан с ксеноборной кислотой и помешав выбраться из едкой жидкости. Прибежавший на крики Горд Граллик, муж Лал и начальник охраны компании, застал на месте преступления только Геру. Прежде, чем он накинулся бы на неё, она отправила его ознакомиться с записями камер. Покинув заводские корпуса, Гера увидела, что штурмовики капитана Слоун во главе с ней самой окружили Кэнана за отсутствие у него пропуска. Капитан хотела также арестовать и Геру, но не успела — Видиан оборвал свой визит и пожелал вернуться на корабль. Тем не менее, при посадке на шаттл «Жезл», стоявший посреди Раздолбанного бульвара, раздался взрыв — обиженный на графа Скелли подложил сумку со взрывчаткой в попытке убить недруга. Тем не менее, тот уцелел и направился на космодром соседнего Верхогорья на ховербасе Окадийи. Гера и Кэнан отправились вслед за ними, забравшись в один из ховергрузовиков, перевозивших торилид, и отключив в нём дроида-шофёра. Скелли, в тайне от них, также направился в Верхогорье на своём спидере. Прибыв на место, он снова попытался убить графа, подорвав ещё один шаттл — «Булаву», но киборг вновь уцелел. Заметив Кэнана и Геру, он попытался добраться до них, но появление Горда Граллика, искавшего правосудия для Видиана, смешало его карты. Пока Видиан убивал бесалиска, Гера, Скелли и Кэнан забрались в ховербас и покинули космопорт. Гера пилотировала машину через узкие улочки Горс-Сити, в ходе чего мятежникам удалось избавиться от преследовавших их имперских войсковых транспортов и двух истребителей TIE/ln. Бросив «Бонвояж» в старых карьерах, они вернулись в «Астероидный пояс» вместе с Залюной, которая, как оказалось, провела в уборной машины, где был сломан замок, полные сутки. thumb|270px|Гера и Кэнан перехватывают у дроида-шофёра управление Трое повстанцев-по-неволе сплотились вокруг Геры — даже Залюна согласилась бороться против планов графа, узнав, что её отстранили от любимой работы из-за дружбы с Хетто. Просмотрев материал с камер «Бонвояжа», Гера обнаружила, что план Видиана состоит в том, чтобы уничтожить Синду и собрать с осколков торилид. Подозрения подтвердились, когда на спутнике произошёл тестовый подрыв, последствия которого были видны с поверхности Горса. В стремлении спасти Окадийю, который был в тот момент в забое, группа прилетела на Синду. Кэнан и Гера спустились в разрушенную шахту, чтобы найти там умиравшего Окадийю и раздробленные тела других знакомых мужчине шахтёров. Старик скончался на руках у Кэнана и тви’леки. Срыв планов Удовлетворённый резульатом тестового подрыва, Видиан через капитана Слоун приказал всем кораблям-рудовозам отправляться в систему Калкораан за грузом барадия-357, более мощного, чем применявшийся на Синде бисульфат барадия. Взрывчатка должна была быть использована для уничтожения спутника. Для покрытия преступлений графа и одновременно взрыва на луне власти объявили, что компания «Лунный свет» стоит за этими действиями и провели её империализацию. Стремясь остановить киборга, Кэнан, Гера и их новые товарищи прибыли на Калкораанскую базу. Благодаря уловке Кэнана, Гере и остальным удалось попасть в личные покои графа, где они столкнулись с ним самим лицом к лицу. В коротком бою киборг поверг и тви’леку, и человека, но вмешательство Скелли и Залюны, выстреливших в него смесью из лекарств подрывника, помогло им уцелеть. Использовав терминал для подключения к мозгам киборга, мятежники обнаружили, что сам Видиан и был тем «экспертом» Лемюэлем Тарсой, но сменил личность после перенесённого синдрома Шилмера. Они также обнаружили, что Видиан подделал результаты тестового подрыва — уничтожение Синды на самом деле могло полностью уничтожить кристаллы торилида. Воспользовавшись вокодером киборга, Кэнан вызвал в его покои капитана Слоун. Парализовав её, Кэнан сообщил ей об обмане Видиана и о том, что он — агент самого Императора. В конце концов, он убедил её в своей правоте, после чего повстанцы покинули базу и вернулись в систему Горс. thumb|left|250px|Кэнан Джаррус и Гера Синдулла После прибытия, Кэнан на своём корабле попытался затормозить процесс выгрузки взрывчатки, в ответ на что его начали преследовать корабли с «Ультиматума». Сбив несколько из них, Кэнан посадил корабль в ангар «Добытчика», персонального корабля графа Видиана, чтобы добраться до киборга и остановить его безумный план. Гера и остальные разделились по пути через корабль-фабрику, и к тому моменту, как агенту Восстания удалось добраться до мостика, киборг уже ослепил Залюну и откинул Кэнана. Прежде, чем граф успел отдать приказ о подрыве, свой ход сделала капитан Слоун, получившая ответ с Корусанта. Она объявила Видиана преступником и изменником и приказала штурмовикам арестовать промышленника. Тем не менее, Видиан всё равно попытался привести план в исполнение — но турболазеры корабля Слоун снесли коммуникационные антенны «Добытчика», и план окончательно провалился. Кэнан, Залюна и Гера отправились к спасательной капсуле. По пути Кэнан раскрыл свою истинную личность перед Герой — он использовал Силу для того, чтобы остановить рухнувшую на них тележку. После эвакуации в капсуле, Гера и Кэнан наблюдали взрыв на борту «Добытчика» — Скелли подорвал себя вместе с Видианом, защитив тем самым Синду. После возвращения на Горс, повстанцы отвезли Залюну на тихий мир вдали от центра Империи, где она могла спокойно дожить свою жизнь даже слепой. После этого тви’лека и человек отправились вместе бороться с Империей на борту «Призрака». Спектры thumb|250px|Гера и Кэнан после успешного отражения нападения TIE-истребителей. После Горского конфликта Гера, Кэнан и Чоппер сформировали повстанческую ячейку под названием Спектры со шатбом на «Призраке», корабле Геры. Позже к ним присоединился воин-ласат Гаразеб Оррелиос и мандалорка Сабин Врен. Спектры совершили несколько налётов на имперские конвои на Кристофсисе, Кашиике, Рилоте и Тойдарии, прежде, чем осесть на Лотале.Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid После одного из нападений на имперский конвой вблизи Лотала по предложению Кэнана «Призрак» попал под обстрел TIE-истребителей, повредивших сразу несколько систем корабля. После того, как Гера и Кэнан стали давать Чопперу противоречащие друг другу приказы, тот не выдержал, и, перехатив управление над орудиями, сам сбил один из истребителей. Мятеж на Лотале Новый член команды thumb|270px|left|Цикатро Визаго продаёт Гере и Кэнану информацию о транспортировке вуки Через какое-то время, Гера отправила Сабин, Зеба и Кэнана в Столичный город Лотала похитить несколько ящиков с имперскими бластерами. По плану Гера должна была подобрать на «Призраке» свою команду вместе с украденным неподалёку от города, но во время миссии Спектры столкнулись с Эзрой Бриджером, четырнадцатилетним подростком-беспризорником. В конце концов, Спектры доставили мальчишку, попытавшегося отнять у мятежников часть добычи, с собой на «Призрак», где он впервые встретился с Герой. Уйдя от преследования имперских сил в околопланетном пространстве, Гера и её команда вновь вернулись на Лотал, чтобы продать украденные бластеры деваронцу Цикатро Визаго, преступному лорду. Вырученные средства повстанцы потратили на припасы для жителей Таркинтауна, беженцев от Империи.Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Искра мятежа После этого Спектры направились освободить рабов-вуки, которых Галактическая Империя перевозила на Кессель с Кашиика, чтобы они работали на спайсовых шахтах. В тайне от них, агент Имперского бюро безопасности Александр Каллус планировал заманить мятежников в ловушку. На борту «Призрака», меж тем, Зеб и Чоппер протестовали против присутствия Эзры. В пику им Гера и Сабин утверждали, что не могут отпустить юношу, который знал слишком много о них. Выйдя из гиперпространства в точке назначения, выяснилось, что их каналы связи оказались заблокированы, и, кроме того, к ним приближался Звёздный разрушитель «Законник», который притянул «Призрак» на борт. Гера отправила Эзру предупредить остальных, которые покинули корабль, но после возвращения Спектров на борт оказалось, что мальчика пленил агент Каллус. thumb|270px|Гера на «Призраке» выполняет «подбор 22» Через некоторое время Гере удалось убедить своих друзей спасти Эзру с вражеского корабля. После того, как им это удалось сделать, Гера предположила, что родители мальчика волнуются за него. Узнав, что у него нет родителей, она огорчилась. Благодаря тому, что на борту «Законника» Эзре удалось узнать о том, куда переправили имперцы вуки, Спектры отправились на Кессель спасать их. Нападение вражеских TIE-истребителей привело к тому, что Гере пришлось выполнить манёвр «подбор 22» для спасения товарищей. После возвращения на Лотал Эзра вернул Кэнану его голокрон, который украл чуть раньше. Обнаружив, что Эзре удалось открыть его, Гера поняла, что он чувствителен к Силе. Тем не менее, после того, как Кэнан обнаружил также пропажу своего светового меча, он последовал в убежище мальчика и предложил ему стать своим учеником. Когда тот согласился, он стал полноправным членом команды «Призрака». Кража дизрапторов thumb|left|250px|Гера рассказывает Эзре про дизрапторы Из-за отсутствия снабжения и топлива, Гера и Кэнан приняли решение провернуть ещё одно дело на Цикатро Визаго — похитить оружие из космопорта Гарела, соседней с Лоталом планеты. Сама Гера отправилась на планету на борту «Призрака», а её товарищи — в пассажирском челноке. После перестрелки на Гареле, Гера и Спектры покинули планету уже с оружием. Оказалось, что это были запрещённые ионные дисраптеры T-7, которыми Имперские войска зачищали Ласан. Несмотря на их запрет Сенатом, министр Макет Туа, управлявшая в отсутствие губернатора Прайс,«Траун» приняла решение возобновить их производство на Лотале. Во время побега на «Призраке» также оказались дроиды R2-D2 и C-3PO, отправленные сенатором Органой, чтобы дисраптеры не попали в руки имперцев. Зеб, который участвовал в обороне родины от Империи, разозлился из-за появления на борту столь разрушительного оружия. В гневе он выгнал Эзру из своей каюты, и Гера рассказала юноше о том, какой ущерб причинили эти винтовки ласатам. По возвращению на Лотал, «Призрак» прибыл в заранее установленную точку встречи. Тайно ото всех, С-3РО, не знавший истинного задания сенатора, сообщил агенту Каллусу свои координаты, и прежде, чем завершить сделку, повстанцы оказались атакованы штурмовиками Каллуса. Визаго скрылся, не заплатив и не забрав груз, а Спектры остались с врагом, не желая, чтобы винтовки попали к ним. Вместе с Сабин Гера открыла ящик с дисраптерами и уничтожила из одного из таких шагоход AT-DP. Сабин и R2-D2, меж тем, перегрузили оружие, спровоцировав его самодетонацию. Кэнан и Гера эвакуировали на борт ласата и Эзру, сражавшихся с Каллусом, после чего покинули Лотал. Встретившись с сенатором Органой, они передали на борт «Тантива IV» его дроидов, в обмен на что получили щедрое вознаграждение. Добыча припасов thumb|right|250px|Гера отправляет Зеба и Эзру за припасами После того, как Эзра и Зеб поссорились в грузовом отсеке «Призрака», Гера отправила их на покупку припасов в близлежащем городе. В списке Геры, среди прочего, был мейлорун, фрукт, редкий на Лотале. Гера рассчитывала, что товарищи уйдут на поиски и оставят остальных в тишине и спокойствии. Через некоторое время с Герой связался Зеб, укравший TIE-истребитель. Кэнан приказал им поторопиться к месту встречи, но те всё равно опоздали, заставив товарищей волноваться. Когда они всё же прибыли, команда быстро погрузилась на «Призрак» и покинула место. Гонка дураков thumb|left|250px|«Призрак» гонится за истребителем бесалиска В очередном побеге от TIE-истребителей, Призрак оказался повреждён. Для его ремонта повстанцы остановились на станции «Озизис» в секторе Регани, которой заправлял бесалиск Галус Вез, торговавший деталями кораблей. Из-за имперской активности в близлежащих территориях, Вез, с которым Гера уже имела дело в прошлом, отказался торговать с ними, объяснив, что избавляться от улик пребывания Спектров очень трудно. Взамен на свою помощь он предложил Гере посоревноваться на маршруте дураков, гоночной трассе, проходившей через астероидное поле. Если бы Гера проиграла, то «Призрак» переходил во владение бесалиска. Условившись, что оружие использовать нельзя, они отправились на стартовую позицию, не подозревая, что хитрый Вез оборудовал некоторые астероиды двигателями, которыми мог управлять с расстояния. Когда торговец попытался раздавить «Призрак» двумя такими, Кэнан и Эзра отплатили ему той же монетой, использовав для этого Силу. Даже после победы Геры Вез отказался отдавать обещанные части и попытался со своими приспешниками угрожать Спектрам оружием, но они были быстро разоружены Кэнаном. Под угрозой взрыва всех его товаров он был вынужден предоставить необходимые детали. Ловушка Инквизитора thumb|250px|«Фантом» и группа тибиди Через какое-то время повстанцы приняли сообщение от имперского дисседента и беглого сенатора Галла Трейвиса о том, что Империя продолжает удерживать мастера-джедая Луминару Ундули в «Шпиле», тюрьме на удалённом Стигеон-Прайме. Несмотря на опасности проникновения на охраняемую имперскую базу, повстанцы решились на операцию по спасению пленного мастера, которая должна была помочь в обучении Эзры. Прибыв в систему Стигеон, они покинули «Призрак», и Гера на «Фантоме», челноке «Призрака», отвезла их к тюремному комплексу. Сама Гера осталась на борту, а её товарищи отправились на поиски. Ни Гера, ни другие Спектры не знали, что Луминара уже давно скончалась в заключении, и Империя хранила её останки, чтобы те служили приманкой для сторонников джедаев. Добравшись до камеры мастера на нижних уровнях, Кэнан и Эзра столкнулись с Гранд-инквизитором, адептом Тёмной стороны и лидером Инквизитория, в задачи которого входило выслеживание и убийство выживших джедаев. После краткой дуэли на световых мечах, Кэнан и его ученик сбежали. Сенсоры «Фантома» меж тем зафиксировали приближение к шаттлу группы летающих объектов. Сначала Гере показалось, что это были истребители TIE/ln, но на деле оказалось, что это были тибиди, местные летающие животные. Они приняли инфообмен с шаттла за сигнал бедствия своего сородича, и пришли на помощь. Гера попыталась перелететь на другую сторону комплекса, однако тибиди последовали за ней. Каким-то образом ей удалось убедить стаю, что она — не враг. В глубинах комплекса Кэнан и Эзра объединились с Сабин и Зебом. Вчетвером они добрались до ангара, несмотря на препятствия в виде инквизитора с одной стороны и автоматических дверей с другой. В конце концов, оказалось, что они окружены, но Гера смогла посадить челнок прямо в гущу схватки, и её товарищи забрались на борт, после чего она улетела от тюрьмы в сопровождении группы тибиди. Несмотря на неудачу миссии, отношения между Эзрой и Кэнаном улучшились. В ионном шторме thumb|left|250px|Эзра на глазах у Геры использует телекинез После того, как Кэнан и Зеб на «Фантоме» отправились на миссию против имперского центра связи, рядом с «Призраком» из гиперпространства вышел имперский крейсер типа «Гозанти», вступивший с кораблём в перестрелку. Несмотря на своё мастерство, Гере не удалось быстро увести корабль из боя, и она направила его в эпицентр ионного шторма рядом. Буря дезактивировал системы как вражеских кораблей, так и «Призрака». Эзра, разочарованный собственными провалами в обучении, попытался помочь Сабин, Гере и Чопперу перезапустить системы корабля, но не преуспел в этом. Он признался Гере, что чувствует себя бесполезным, но когда имперцы смогли перезапустить свои двигатели, и наступила критическая ситуация, он сосредоточился и на глазах ошарашенной Геры телекинезом починил консоль управления, что позволило перезапустить орудийные системы и двигатели. В конце концов, Гере удалось вывести корабль из шторма и покинуть опасный регион без потерь. Разрушение кайбер-кристалла thumb|right|250px|«Призрак» и «Фантом» улетают от уничтоженного кайбер-кристалла Позже, Гера и Кэнан отправили Эзру в качестве нового рекрута в Академию для молодых имперцев на Лотале, чтобы тот выкрал дешифратор с местоположением большого кайбер-кристалла. Под именем Дева Моргана юноша вместе с другими кадетами, Заром Леонисом и Джаем Келлом, успешно выкрал декодер и передал его Сабин, Зебу и Чопперу, ожидавшим в назначенное время снаружи комплекса. После того, как Гере стали известны координаты конвоя из трёх крейсеров типа «Гозанти», сопровождавших кристалл, они были готовы эвакуировать Эзру из академии, но тот организовал задержку, чтобы организовать также побег кадета Келла, которого Гранд-инквизитор намеревался забрать в проект «Харвестер». Несмотря на это обстоятельство, Гера убедила товарищей сосредоточиться на основном задании. Используя добытые координаты, «Призрак» совершил нападение на конвой. Пока Кэнан на «Фантоме» отвлекал истребители сопровождения, Гера атаковала срединный крейсер изо всех орудий корабля, который, как подозревал Кэнан, перевозил кристалл. После уничтожения цели, взрыв которой затронул и другие имперские корабли, Призрак и Фантом ускользнули в гиперпространство. Эзра и Джай, меж тем, к этому моменту уже покинули Академию с помощью товарищей. Гера помогла сбежавшему кадету и его матери укрыться от Империи. Миссия на Анаксисе thumb|left|250px|Гера и Сабин на Анаксисе Позже, Гера, Эзра и Сабин направились на миссию по заказу Фалкрама. Во время полёта «Фантом» был атакован несколькими TIE-истребителями. Это столкновение заставило Сабин задуматься о том, насколько сильно можно доверять Фалкраму и попросила Геру раскрыть своего контакта. Гера отказалась, поскольку не желала подставлять Фалкрама перед Империей, которая могла узнать о нём, если бы Сабин попала в плен, и разочарованная Сабин настояла на своём участии в следующей миссии на один из осколков Анаксиса, разрушившегося мира, где находилась крупная база Великой армии Республики в годы Войн клонов. Девушки не знали, что Эзра и Зеб не справились с задачей починки топливопривода у «Фантома», и отправились на нём. Во время полёта Сабин попыталась наводящими вопросами узнать правду о Фалкраме, но Гере удалось избежать ответов на них. После того, как Фалкрам связался с Герой и сообщил о том, что припасы успешно разгружены в форте Анаксис, Сабин попыталась обратиться к контакту Геры напрямую. Чтобы не допустить раскрытия, та прервала сеанс связи. После прибытия Сабин обнаружила, что Фалкрам уже отбыл, а Гера, найдя символ Фалкрама на одном из ящиков, скрыла его. Сабин объяснила тви’леке, что не хочет слепо идти на поводу у неё и её союзников так, как это было во время её обучения в Имперской академии на Мандалоре. Понимая сомнения девушки, Гера заверила её, что в их команде всё построено на доверии, а не на слепом подчинении приказам. И всё же, она не согласилась раскрыть правду о Фалкраме и других тайных союзниках Спектров, опасаясь, что эта информация может оказаться у Империи. В процессе погрузки припасов на Фантом, Гера и Сабин были атакованы группой фирноков, заселивших астероид после отступления сил Республики. Попытавшись скрыться на челноке, они обнаружили, что топливная система неисправна, и запросили помощи на «Призраке». Обнаружив, что фирноки не могут находиться на освещаемой территории, они разработали план по избавлению от существ с помощью райдониума. Когда тот вскоре кончился, команда «Призрака» прибыла и вытащила своих товарищей. День Империи thumb|250px|Диверсия Спектров В День Империи Спектры посетили кантину в Столичном городе Лотала, где в то же время пропал родианец Тсибо, работавший на Имперский информационный офис. Из-за высокой секретности сведений, к которым у Тсибо был доступ, местные власти начали полномасштабные поиски. Так, Зеб стал свидетелем, как несколько пилотов TIE вывели из заведения подозрительного родианца, который был лишь похож на Тсибо. Во время празднования пятнадцатой годовщины создания Империи повстанцы решили уничтожить новый прототип TIE Усовершенствованного v1, который демонстрировался на параде. Пока Кэнан прикреплял термальный детонатор на платформу, Зеб и Сабин отвлекали публику фейерверками. Гера же отправилась на «Призрак» до взрыва, чтобы подготовить корабль и поднять на борт товарищей вскоре после диверсии. В ответ на успешный теракт Империя начала полную блокаду города с запретом на полёты, из-за чего Гера не могла подлететь к точке встречи. Вскоре к ней присоединился Зеб, который смог прорваться через блокаду. Кэнан, однако, лишь пообещал передать координаты новой точки встречи, которую они с Эзрой и Сабин ещё не нашли. В конце концов, они нашли Тсибо в старом доме семьи Эзры и покинули город на угнанном имперском войсковом транспорте. Несмотря на преследование со стороны агента Каллуса и Гранд-инквизитора, им удалось оторваться и перебраться на «Призрак». Гера и её товарищи отступили с планеты, но преследователи — несколько TIE/ln, ведомые Гранд-инквизитором, — продолжали погоню. Во время краткой стычки Чоппер, управлявший задними турелями, был задет лазерным огнём, из-за чего Зебу пришлось занять его места. Гера же приказала Сабин отправиться к носовой пушке корабля, а Эзре — заняться срочной починкой навигационного компьютера. Поскольку Эзра не справился с задачей, Тсибо помог ему, передав гиперпространственные координаты прямо на аппаратуру «Призрака» со своего импланта. Благодаря этому мятежники ушли в гиперпространство. Тем не менее, враг не потерял их след — инквизитор смог поместить на «Фантом» отслеживающее S-устройство XX-23 Ускользнув от имперцев, Гера и другие стали обсуждать, что делать с Тсибо. Эзра был зол на него за то, что тот не спас его родителей, о чём сообщил всем, когда их обсуждение прервал сам родианец. Он сообщил, что имперцы отслеживают корабль. По приказу Геры Чоппер просканировал корабль и обнаружил искомое устройство на верхней поверхности Призрака. Гера предложила отсоединить Фантом прямо в гиперпространстве, но Кэнан предложил другой вариант, который бы позволил эвакуировать родианца к Фалкраму. Он и Эзра отправились на Фантоме сдерживать инквизитора и имперцев на форт Анаксис. thumb|left|250px|Эзра активирует свой первый световой меч Гера на Призраке вместе с остальными Спектрами, меж тем, прибыли на точку встречи с корветом Фалкрама. Прежде, чем покинуть «Призрак», Тсибо признался Гере, что подвёл родителей Эзры и вызвался получить имплант, чтобы исправить то, что совершил. Он также сообщил ей, что знает судьбу старших Бриджером. Напоследок Гера согласилась рассказать это Эзре, когда он будет готов. Встретившись с Кэнаном и Эзрой, сбежавшим с Анаксиса, она узнала, что у юноши возникли проблемы с Тёмной стороной. Гера поддержала решение Кэнана взять подростка в лотальский Храм на испытания джедаев. После успешного возвращения джедаев Гера и другие Спектры стали свидетелями того, как юноша впервые активирует свой новый световой меч. Пропажа Через какое-то время после погрома в День Империи, на Лотале пропала Сабин. Её товарищи разделились в поисках, однако это не увенчалось успехом — на деле, девушка была похищена рабовладельцами МаДалл, которые увезли её на Ун. Эзре удалось обнаружить незаконченное граффити девушки, но кроме этого никаких зацепок друзья найти не смогли. В плену Сабин удалось поднять бунт среди рабов и свергнуть власть зайгеррианки. Освободившись, Сабин связалась с товарищами, и те прилетели на планету, чтобы забрать её. Отравленные припасы thumb|left|250px|Гера, Зеб и Кэнан у постели пострадавшей девушки В очередной раз привезя похищенные у Империи припасы жителям Таркинтауна, Спектры обнаружили, что разумные, попробовавшие привезённую ими еду, оказались отравлены. Кэнан попытался расследовать это дело, но его прервала Гера, сообщившая, что Зеб, чья любимица также оказалась отравлена, исчез вместе с «Фантомом». Отправившись по его следу, Спектры добрались до медицинского центра в Столичном городе, где Зеб сражался с Каллусом, подстроившим отравление припасов. Повергнув ласата в бою, агент бросил пузырёк с антидотом на пол, но тот был вовремя подхвачен Кэнаном, прибывшим с Герой и товарищами. Под их прикрытием, Зебу удалось выбраться и доставить противоядие пострадавшим. Работа на Лэндо thumb|right|250px|Спектры работают на Лэндо Из-за того, что Кэнан и Зеб проиграли в сабакк Чоппера игроку по имени Лэндо Калриссиан, Гера взялась за работу на мужчину, чтобы заполучить обратно своего дроида. Калриссиан же попытался провернуть интригу в команде, начав настраивать повстанцев друг против друга. Разозлённая на друзей Гера быстро раскрыла это и пресекла. Прибыв на место встречи с партнёром Лэндо на Лотале, яблогианцем Азмориганом, Гера, Кэнан и Лэндо сошли с корабля. Калриссиан кратко рассказал Гере суть своего плана, не отметив его детали, а затем ко всеобщему шоку предложил её Азморигану в качестве платы за ценный груз, который он должен был предоставить. Несмотря на оскорбление, тви’лека предпочла продолжить игру Лэндо и своей натуральной аурой поразила как яблогианина, так и его охрану, а затем сбежала на спасательной капсуле на «Призрак». Вернувшись на свой корабль, Гера ударила Лэндо за перенесённые ей события. thumb|left|250px|Гера оглушает яблогианина Нарушив указания Лэндо, Эзра и Зеб открыли ящик с таинственным грузом контрабандиста, которым оказалась компрессионная свинья. Напуганное животное устроило переполох на «Призраке», и, в конце концов, перерезало путь Гере, раздувшись прямо в дверях отсека. Кэнану удалось самостоятельно преодолеть блокаду планеты и уйти от погони имперцев. После этого, Гера заявила Калриссиану, что именно она, а не он, должна возглавлять команду, чтобы не попадать в такие переделки, и сказала, чтобы он выполнял её приказы до конца миссии. Лэндо же раскрыл, что хотел использовать свою свинью для того, чтобы заняться рудодобычей — Империя запретила все операции без своего участия, чтобы сохранить монополию, и оттого тот пошёл столь сложным путём. Добравшись до участка, приобретённого Лэндо, Спектры вновь столкнулись с Азмориганом, разозлённым тем, что Калриссиан фактически украл у него свинью, и прибывшим, чтобы разобраться с ними. В начавшейся перестрелке яблогианин взял в плен Зеба, угрожая его убить, если Спектры не выдадут Лэндо. Тем не менее, вмешательство Чоппера сыграло на руку повстанцам, и те вынудили криминального лорда уехать. После этого Лэндо вернул Гере дроида, но не заплатил ни кредита. После расставания оказалось, что Чоппер с одобрения команды украл у контрабандиста несколько канистр с топливом. Сенатор-предатель thumb|270px|Галл Трайвис раскрывает свою двойную игру После очередного сообщения от Галла Трайвиса Спектры направились на встречу с беглым сенатором лично — Гера и Эзра смогли разгадать указание на место встречи в передаче. Проникнув в здание старого Сената и встретившись с Трайвисом, группа оказалась окружена штурмовиками Каллуса. Сенатор предложил сдаться, однако с помощью Сабин им удалось ускользнуть в подземные тоннели с агентом на хвосте. Трайвис стал задавать странные вопросы, пытаясь выведать больше о группе и её членах, что натолкнуло Геру на мысль о предательстве Трайвиса, которое он хорошо маскировал. Чтобы проверить свои предположения, Гера дала Трайвису в руки незаряженный бластерный пистолет, чтобы тот прикрывал повстанцев с тыла. Тот не преминул воспользоваться возможностью и атаковать мятежников в спину, взяв их на прицел. Оглушив и обезоружив сенатора-предателя, Спектры успешно сбежали. Эзра тяжело воспринял раскрытие истинной личины сенатора, но Гера смогла убедить его, что надежда помогает исправлять мир вокруг. Неприятности с наёмниками thumb|left|250px|Гера и Кэнан сталкиваются с двумя мандалорками разом После того, как на борт «Призрака» проник неизвестный, у Спектров стали один за другим случаться неприятности. Эзра, увидевший во сне видение того, как он убивает Зеба, попытался истолковать это вместе с Кэнаном, но не достиг успеха. Гера же обнаружила, что кто-то повредил энергетическую систему, и отправила Чоппера починить её. Сабин минутами позже обнаружила его дезактивированным, о чём сообщила остальным. Узнав об этом, Гера ополчилась на ласата, у которого были проблемы с дроидом. Эзра, пошедший проверить свои подозрения, обнаружил ласата в верхней кабине, о чём тут же сообщил остальным. Оказалось, что незнакомцем на борту был клоудитский наёмник, способный менять свою внешность. Вооружившись, команда «Призрака» нашла вторую Сабин, после чего «первая» тут же бросилась наутёк и перевоплотилась в Зеба. Когда Эзра обнаружил двух дерущихся Зебов, он не сразу смог определить, кто из них настоящий, но, доверившись Силе, воплотил своё видение и поразил наёмника. Через некоторое время Зеб принял сигнал бедствия из какого-то подземного хранилища. Прибыв на место, он обнаружил, что группа людей внутри заперта из-за гандарков. Он помог справиться с частью зверей и выбраться людям, в конце концов, доставив их на «Призрак», где Гера похвалила его за самоотверженность. Внимание Таркина thumb|right|250px|Гера связалась с Фалкрамом Действия Спектров против Империи в конце концов привлекли внимание гранд-моффа Внешнего кольца Уилхаффа Таркина, решившего лично положить конец проблеме мятежников. Пытаясь изменить тот факт, что имперская пропаганда выставляет их в худшем свете, Гера и её товарищи проникли и взломали имперскую башню связи. В то время, как её товарищи осуществляли взлом, она сама оставалась на Фантоме, челноке Призрака, чтобы эвакуировать команду после загрузки на главный компьютер обманных данных. Это была ловушка Таркина, организованная им вместе с Гранд-инквизитором и Каллусом: комплекс был быстро окружён, и в короткой стычке имперцы пленили Кэнана. Гера не хотела оставлять Кэнана в плену, но всё же увела сбежавших товарищей из ловушки. Из-за пленения учителя Эзра выступил по радио с речью, в которой призывал к действиям. Это сообщение нашло отклик среди жителей Лотала и близлежащих систем. В ответ на речь Эзры Таркин приказал уничтожить башню связи, чем лишил планету коммуникаций. Гера убедила Эзру, что их действия не бесполезны, и что битва с Империей только начинается. Мустафар thumb|left|250px|Перекрашенный Сабин истребитель После захвата Кэнана в плен Империей, Гера получила от Фалкрама приказы не пытаться спасти товарища самостоятельно и залечь вместе с группой на дно. Она с тяжёлым сердцем согласилась, однако затем изменила своё решение, которое и так никто не поддержал. Используя зацепку, полученную Эзрой от Цикатро Визаго, они узнали, что после разрушения башни связи планета перешла на использование дроидов-курьеров для доставки информации. Чтобы выяснить местонахождение джедая Сабин перекрасила Чоппера под дроида-курьера и отправила его на орбиту на борт Имперского крейсера связи, откуда тот передал информацию на «Призрак». Получив данные, Гера на «Призраке» атаковала крейсер, чтобы выиграть время для побега Чоппера, который выяснил, что Кэнана перевезли в систему Мустафар. Затем Эзра и Зеб рассказали Гере и Сабин, что украденный ими до этого истребитель не был найден и уничтожен кем-либо. Узнав об этом, Гера решила использовать его для проникновения на «Суверенный», где удерживался Кэнан. В украденном крейсере типа «Гозанти» они прибыли к Мустафару. Благодаря Силе Эзре удалось почувствовать присутствие Кэнана на борту корабля, после чего Сабин на перекрашенном истребителе перелетела в ангар разрушителя. Там она воспользовалась несколькими устройствами, чтобы нарушить систему энергоснабжения корабля, а также расправилась со штурмовиками. thumb|250px|Гера, Сабин и Зеб на борту звёздного разрушителя «Суверенный» После этого Гера, Зеб и Эзра также проникли на борт Звёздного разрушителя, в то время как Чоппер остался на «Гозанти», чтобы подобрать товарищей на обратном пути. Эзра отправился на поиски своего учителя в одиночку, а остальные повстанцы остались сдерживать штурмовиков. Через какое-то время Эзра сообщил, что ему удалось освободить Кэнана и победить Гранд-инквизитора, и Спектры покинули корабль. Из-за повреждений реактора, нанесённых во время дуэли Кэнана и Инквизитора, гранд-мофф Таркин объявил всеобщую эвакуацию. Несмотря на охвативший корабль хаос, незамеченными им уйти не удалось: два истребителя, в которых улетали повстанцы, преследовались роем вражеских кораблей. Положение спас повстанческий флот, вышедший из гиперпространства. Добравшись до корабля Чоппера, повстанцы покинули систему. На борту украденного корабля их приветствовали двое солдат-повстанцев и сенатор Органа через голограмму, координировавший деятельность многих повстанческих ячеек. Когда Органа представился, Гера раскрыла этот факт своим товарищам. Вскоре после к ним присоединился таинственный Фалкрам — Асока Тано, тогрута, во время Войн клонов состоявшая падаваном Энакина Скайуокера в Ордене джедаев, которая сумела пережить приказ 66. В ответ на успехи повстанцев Император Палпатин отправил своего ученика Дарта Вейдера на их поимку. Спасение сенатора thumb|left|250px|Сенатор Турал встаёт на сторону Спектров Через какое-то время Спектры приняли сигнал бедствия с места крушения одинокого шаттла. Прибыв на место крушения на «Фантоме», они обнаружили в обломках раненную традианку Надею Турал, имперского сенатора от Трада. Гера приняла решение помочь сенатору, несмотря на её враждебное поведение. Когда та пришла в себя на корабле, то отказалась от помощи мятежников, заявив, что презирает их. Вскоре из гиперпространства вышел крейсер типа «Гозанти», появление которого застало команду врасплох. Имперский корабль дезактивировал щиты «Призрака» и его энергосистему, а затем отряд штурмовиков во главе с коммандером Ирлл взял «Призрак» на абордаж. Ирлл за считанные минуты пленила Сабин, Зеба и Эзру, а затем вынудила Кэнана и Геру сдаться. Спектры были выстроены для расстрела вдоль стены, но сенатор Турал, требовавшая справедливого суда для мятежников, сорвала её планы, дав своим спасителям мгновение. Они быстро сориентировались и смогли одержать верх над штурмовиками. Вскоре отстыковавшись от вражеского корабля, Спектры доставили сенатора на Камсон. Восстание Сабин спешит на помощь После того, как «Призрак» с Асокой Тано на борту принял сигнал бедствия с потерпевшего крушение на Квиле имперского тюремного транспорта, Гера позволила отправиться на её спасение Асоке и Сабин, старый друг которой, Джанард, должен был находиться на борту. Девушкам удалось найти Джанарда и вызволить его из камеры, но путь к спасению им преградили штурмовики подкрепления с другого крейсера. Связавшись с Герой, Сабин попросила её подвести «Призрак» прямо к носу затонувшего транспорта, чтобы они смогли перебраться на него. Меткий выстрел штурмовика мгновение спустя, когда Гера подвела свой корабль на достаточное расстояние, поразил Джанарда, и тот погиб. Чуть позже Асока и Сабин вернулись на свой корабль. Беглянка thumb|right|250px|Гера и Кэнан обсуждают свои различия После событий в системе Мустафар Гера и её команда узнали, что были частью бо́льшего восстания против Империи. В связи с этим Гера стала получать жалование офицера зарождавшегося Альянса.Звёздные войны: Документы повстанцев Вместе с членами эскадрильи «Феникс» Спектры приняли участие в миссии по похищению имперских генераторов щита, чтобы укрепить защиту флота. Во время миссии Геру поддерживали не только истребители эскадрильи, но и все корветы группы «Феникс» коммандера Джуна Сато. Флотилия атаковала группу имперских грузовых кораблей и выбила один из контейнеров, который был захвачен «Призраком», после чего повстанцы ускользнули в гиперпространство. Хотя им не удалось получить генераторы, они смогли захватить не менее ценное топливо. Позже, Гера присутствовала на мостике флагманского корабля Сато, «Дома Феникса», когда Чоппер получил голотрансляцию с Лотала, на которой министр Макет Туа признавалась в желании сбежать с планеты и присоединиться к восстанию в обмен на чрезвычайно важные сведения об инфрастуктуре Империи. Вопреки уставу, Кэнан приказал Чопперу вывести трансляцию. Гера дополнила его приказ, чтобы Чоппер не выводил их изображение в ответ. После небольшого обсуждения, повстанцы приняли решение вызволить министра с планеты. После встречи Гера отчитала Кэнана за нарушение протокола. Она напомнила ему, что джедаи вели войска Республик в Войнах клонов, и что он должен понимать важность скрытности и тактики. thumb|left|250px|Смерть министра Туа Спектры прибыли на Лотал на шаттле «Звёздный курьер 2000», успешно миновав имперскую блокаду. Оставив Чопа и Зеба на шаттле, они встретились в назначенной точке и разработали план: министр Туа должна была быть «захвачена» во время посадки на шаттл, который бы доставил её к гранд-моффу Таркину. Во время спасательной операции, Гера, Эзра и Сабин атаковали сопровождение министра с крыши, а Кэнан, одетый в штурмовика-коммандера, попытался добраться до неё. Тем не менее, агент Каллус, знавший о планах министра, подорвал шаттл. Министр Туа погибла во взрыве, а ответственность за этот инцидент имперские власти возложили на Спектров, из-за чего им пришлось скрываться с места происшествия. Осада Лотала Убегая от имперских войск, Спектры забрались на борт Звёздного курьера 2000. Во время взлёта шаттл был подбит шагоходом AT-DP, и его пассажирам пришлось бежать в старый дом Эзры, служивший одной из их конспиративных квартир в Лотал-Сити. Понимая, что штурмовики не остановят их преследование, повстанцы разработали план по угону шаттла для побега. Кэнан и Эзра переоделись в их трофейную броню штурмовика и кадета, а Гера и другие спрятались в ящиках. Благодаря этому они беспрепятственно проникли в имперский комплекс и даже украсть там несколько генераторов щита. Прежде, чем сбежать, они столкнулись с Дартом Вейдером. Ситх с лёгкостью одолел Кэнана и Эзру, и повстанцам с трудом удалось унести ноги из комплекса на украденном шаттле. 250px|thumb|Осада Лотала Узнав, что Вейдер установил орбитальную блокаду Лотала, повстанцы решили воспользоваться услугами контрабандистов, чтобы покинуть планету. Гера предложила связаться с их старым знакомым, Лэндо Калриссианом, чтобы тот помог им в этом. Калриссиан, оказавшийся вне планеты из-за беспорядков в Таркинтауне, согласился помочь в обмен на три украденных ими имперских генератора. Из-за последних событий Гера и Кэнан решили на время оставить планету, чтобы не навлекать на себя гнев её населения — Империя представила уничтожение Таркинтауна и убийство Макет Туа преступлениями повстанцев. С помощью дроида Калриссиана, W1-LE, Сабин сымитировала сигналы шаттла, отправив имперцев искать его в противоположном направлении. Благодаря отвлечению сил на безуспешные поиски повстанцы смогли преодолеть блокаду. Спектры не знали, что Дарт Вейдер дал им уйти, чтобы отслеживающее устройство привело его к основной цели: флоту группы «Феникс». left|250px|thumb|Вейдер в одиночку нападает на флот повстанцев По пути к точке встречи с флотом повстанцы приняли решение продолжить сражаться с Империей в составе «Фениксов». Вскоре после их прибытия эскадрилья Феникс была атакована вышедшем из гиперпространства одиночным TIE-истребителем, которым управлял Дарт Вейдер лично. В коротком бою ситх уничтожил значительное число «A-wing»'ов мятежников и повредил их флагман, «Дом Феникса», который покинул экипаж. С прибытием имперских Звёздных разрушителей Призрак и остальные были вынуждены отступить. Уже в конце она придумала идею по остановке разрушительных действий Вейдера. Она провела «Призрак», преследуемый врагом, меж двух крупных кораблей, вынудив их попытаться захватить её корабль в притягивающий луч. Заминка Вейдера позволила уцелевшим повстанцам сбежать. Пропавшие командиры Уничтожение «Дома Феникса» вновь заставило Геру и других повстанцев скрываться от Империи. По предложению Асоки Тано, члены команды «Призрака» отправились на планету Силос на поиски старого друга тогруты, клона-капитана Великой армии Республики Рэкса, с которым она воевала бок-о-бок в Войну клонов. Эзра, Сабин, Кэнан и Зеб отправились на поверхность планеты, в Гера и Чоппер остались на «Призраке» для починки корабля. Помимо Рэкса повстанцы нашли на Силосе также других клонов-офицеров, Вульфи и Грегора. thumb|250px|Благодаря усилиям Геры и её товарищей, Рэкс присоединился к Восстанию Приняв повстанцев за угрозу Империи из-за недоверия к джедаям, клон-коммандер Вульфи отправил сообщение имперским силам о появлении мятежников на Силосе. Принявший сообщение адмирал Кассиус Константин, на борту флагмана которого, «Непобедимого», также находился агент Каллус, заклятый враг Спектров, отправился к планете. Когда он вышел из гиперпространства, Гере и Чопперу пришлось отключить все системы корабля, чтобы избежать обнаружения. На Силосе Спектры и ветераны-клоны смогли уничтожить три AT-AT агента Каллуса и покинуть планету на «Фантоме». Капитан Рэкс присоединился к Восстанию. Проблема с инквизиторами thumb|left|250px|Гера и Кэнан узнают о столкновении Эзры, Сабин и Зеба с двумя инквизиторами Используя данные, предоставленные Рэксом, Гера обнаружила, что в космосе со времён Войн клонов осталась заброшенная медицинская станция Галактической Республики. Она отправила на миссию туда Сабин, Чоппера и Зеба. В тайне от неё Эзра, разочарованный после очередного урока от Кэнана, отправился с ними. Добравшись на «Фантоме» до места назначения, повстанцы оказались атакованы двумя инквизиторами, Седьмой сестрой и Пятым братом. После короткой стычки Зеб смог доставить товарищей обратно к силам повстанцев на «Фантоме». Гера и Кэнан услышали о том, что Империя послала больше инквизиторов, из первых уст. Источники энергии thumb|250px|Хондо Онака соглашается отдать генераторы экипажу «Призрака» Гера и другие Спектры поучаствовали в поиске новых генераторов для помощи населению холодной планеты Ринн, переживавшей энергетический кризис. Перед уходом с «Призрака» на Гареле на поиски нужных деталей Гера приказала Эзре и Чопперу вычистить корабль. В отсутствие Геры, те отправились на миссию по спасению Цикатро Визаго, корабль которого, «Сломанный рог», оказался угнан Хондо Онакой. В процессе Эзра и дроид нашли пять нужных генераторов, которые позже были переданы населению Ринна. Клинкокрыл После встречи с Хондо группа «Феникс» получила новое задание — доставить припасы на блокированную из космоса планету Ибаар припасы. Первая попытка прорыва блокады была успешно отражена флотом агента Каллуса, после чего понесшие серьёзные потери (в том числе все транспорты) повстанцы оказались вынуждены отступить в гиперпространство. Воссоединившись с основным флотом, лидеры повстанцев обсудили другие возможности доставки припасов через блокаду. Капитан Рэкс предложил связаться с мон-каламари по имени Куорри, который занимался созданием модели нового поколения тяжёлых истребителей, для чего нужно было отправиться к нему на планету Шантипойл, известную как смертельная ловушка для пилотом. После того, как большинство высказались за решение испытать удачу, Кэнан убедил сомневавшуюся Геру также поддержать эту идею. Несмотря на уверенность в том, что её место рядом с флотом, она последовала совету друга и отправилась, согласившись, что ни один из нынешних кораблей группы не мог бы прорваться сквозь блокаду. thumb|left|250px|Гера и товарищи добрались до прототипа Прибыв к Шантипойлу на «Призраке», Спектры разделились. Гера, Сабин и Зеб отправились на поверхность на «Фантоме», а Кэнан, Эзра и Чоппер остались на основном корабле и направились на точку встречи с новым транспортом, предназначенным для прорыва блокады. В атмосфере планеты «Фантом» попал под удар молнии, который повредил часть систем корабля. С большими трудностями Гере удалось приземлить корабль там, где, согласно Рэксу, обитал Куорри. Вскоре Куорри вышел к ним на встречу и предложил Гере оценить последний прототип новой модели. Гера в ответ предложила ему «поделиться» кораблём с повстанцами, но Куорри отказался. Тем не менее, мон-каламари предложил свои услуги в починке «Фантома». Пока Куорри занимался починкой, Гера поинтересовалась у него, почему тот отказался передать чертежи своего звездолёта Рэксу. Тот ответил, что не собирался отдавать корабль ни одному пилоту, и спросил в ответ, почему Гера прилетела на Шантипойл. Вспомнив то, как она приобрела страсть к полётам, Гера смогла убедить Куорри позволить ей сесть за штурвал прототипа. Взлетев, она едва смогла удержать управление из-за внезапной проблемы с двигателем, но когда тот вновь заработал штатно, ей удалось без препятствий пролететь через ближайший каньон. Пролетев над своими друзьями и конструктором, Гера испытала оружейную систему на разбитом звездолёте. Следуя указаниям Куорри, она использовала максимальные возможности машины, и разнесла цель на куски одним выстрелом. Завершив свой полёт, она вернулась на поверхность. Сразу после с ней связался Кэнан, сообщивший, что повстанцы собираются начинать вторую попытку прорыва. thumb|right|250px|Выстрел прототипа Неожиданной проблемой стало то, что выстрел из супер-пушки лишил энергии гипердвигатель истребителя. Из-за отсутствия времени, им пришлось крепить прототип к Фантому, гиперпривод которого перебрал и слегка улучшил Куорри. Вместе со Спектрами мон-каламари отправился к Ибаару, чтобы посмотреть на своё детище в действии. Они прибыли как раз тогда, когда прорыв уже начался. Транспортным кораблём, призванным доставить припасы, оказался Призрак. Направив клинкокрыл в гущу сражения с Сабин и Герой в качестве пилотов, повстанцы стали ждать результатов. Использовав технологии Куорри, девушки уничтожили с одного выстрела имперский лёгкий крейсер типа Арквитенс. Эта брешь позволила Кэнану и остальным прорваться к планете и сбросить на её поверхность столь необходимый груз. После успешного завершения миссии коммандер Сато передал Куорри, что сенатор Органа и лидеры повстанцев намереваются закупить партию истребителей на основе творения мон-каламари. Он также поздравил Геру с победой и присвоил ей звание коммандера и позывной Феникс-лидер. Феникс-лидер С получением звания Феникса-лидера ответственность Геры перед Восстанием увеличилась. На планете Гарел она отправила двоих пилотов за частями для истребителя на рынок Гарел-Сити. Через некоторое время она отправила Сабин, Чоппера и Эзру на встречу с курьером в космопорте Гарел-Сити, чтобы те переправили его на аванпост «Пустошь». Несмотря на то, что Гера не знала, как будет выглядеть курьер, она точно знала его конечный пункт назначения — Альдераан. thumb|left|250px|Обязанности Геры возросли Задание осложнилось появлением на месте встречи старой подруги Сабин, Кетсу Онио, и патруля штурмовиков. В то время как Эзре удалось вернуться на «Призрак», мандалорка и Чоппер вместе с Кетсу выполнили задание. Гера встретила их у трапа «Призрака», когда те вернулись обратно на Гарел, и поблагодарила наёмницу за помощь. Позже, Гера и другие Спектры приняли сигнал бедствия от коммандера Джуна Сато, корабль которого, «Освободитель», был вырван из гиперпространства и взят на абордаж командой Имперского заградителя, новейшего прототипа корабля заграждения. Гера отправила Кэнана, Рэкса и Чоппера на расследование произошедшего в системе Дел-Зеннис. Работая в команде, они смогли проникнуть под видом штурмовиков на борт заградителя и устроить саботаж: Чоппер вырвал из гиперпространства два командных крейсера типа «Арквитенс», которые столкнулись с заградителем и уничтожили его. Побег с Гарела thumb|right|250px|«Призрак» улетает от погони Под началом коммандера Сато и феникса-лидера Геры эскадрилья «Феникс» имела постоянное присутствие на Гареле, несмотря на то, что это была лишь временная мера — повстанцы не хотели подставлять перед Империей местных жителей. Во время обсуждения планов по поиску новой базы, Гера и Кэнан были прерваны Эзрой, который рассказал о своём видении с участием родителей, Эфраима и Миры Бриджер. В ответ старшие товарищи решили рассказать юноше о судьбе его семьи, которую им передал Тсибо. Чета Бриджеров была заключена в имперскую тюрьму, одну из множества в галактике, и повстанцы никак не могли определить, в какую именно. Позже в тот же день коммандер Сато сообщил, что в тюрьме на Лотале случился мятеж, окончившийся побегом части заключённых. При Гере Кэнан попросил Эзру сосредоточиться на сбежавших заключённых, и Эзра выделил из них человека под кодовым обозначением X-10 — Райдера Азади, бывшего губернатора Лотала, который был смещён с поста за коррупцию. Вскоре после Сабин сообщила, что Имперский флот покинул Лотал, что Эзра расценил как знак для возвращения на планету и убедил товарищей приготовиться к отбытию с Гарела. Эти приготовления оказались своевременными — флот адмирала Константина переместился к Гарелу. Сбежав от появившихся штурмовиков, повстанцы на «Призраке» попытались улететь с планеты, но в космосе их поджидал флот Звёздных разрушителей. В атмосфере повстанцы разделились: Эзра, Чоппер и Кэнан отправились на «Фантоме» на Лотал, а Гера, Сабин и Зеб остались на Призраке. После того, как флагман Сато, «Освободитель», оказался захвачен в притягивающий луч, Гера использовала «Призрак», чтобы сбить прицел проектора вражеского корабля. Затем всем уцелевшим кораблям повстанцев удалось покинуть Гарел и уйти в гиперпространство. Рандеву с Органой После побега с Гарела, Гера, Зеб и Сабин прилетели на Лотал, чтобы встретиться с принцессой Леей Органой, дочерью альдераанского сенатора Бейла Органы, тайно помогающего Восстанию. В разговоре с Кэнаном она отметила, что сенатор отправил дочь с тремя корветами типа «Молотоглав», которые должны были перейти в руки повстанцев. Поскольку альдераанцы не могли напрямую передать эти корабли, Спектры должны были украсть их, чтобы замести следы. Кэнан в ответ сообщил, что экс-губернатор Лотала Райдер Азади, сбежавший из тюрьмы, рассказал Эзре о судьбе его родителей. В разгар стычки Кэнана, Эзры, Чоппера, Леи и Азади с имперцами на Лотал прилетел «Призрак», вступивший в перестрелку. thumb|left|250px|Гера и Спектры обсуждают план угона кораблей с принцессой Леей Пока Гера отстреливалсь из орудий корабля, Зеб и Сабин завели на борт остальных повстанцев. Чтобы оправдать побег Леи, они инсценировали похищение девушки и Кэнана с Эзрой, одетых в броню штурмовиков. Выразив свои соболезнования Эзре, повстанцы перешли к обсуждению плана похищения корветов, которые мастер снабжения Йогар Лист закрепил на поверхности от угона. Благодаря познаниям бывшего губернатора, который умел деблокировать такие замки́, повстанцы разработали план. Чтобы проникнуть на лётное поле, Кэнан и Эзра прикинулись штурмовиками, освободившими принцессу Лею от повстанцев. Пока имперцы были отвлечены ими, Спектры и губернатор Азади освободили корабли и подняли их в воздух. Чтобы избежать преследования, «Призрак» также расстрелял два AT-AT. Получение трёх корветов усилило ослабленную эскадрилью «Феникс». Конкорд-Доун thumb|right|250px|Раненая Гера приходит в себя Поскольку Империя стала пристальнее контролировать обычные гиперпространственные маршруты повстанцев, Сабин предложила использовать путь мимо мандалорской колонии Конкорд-Доун. Гера и Сабин, в сопровождении эскадрильи «Феникс», прибыли к планете, где с ними связался с приветствием лидер Наёмных Защитников Фенн Рау. Узнав, что говорит с повстанцами, нанятый Империей мандалорец и его товарищи вступил в бой с противниками. В стычке Гера была ранена, и смогла лишь уйти обратно в гиперпространство после взрыва её «A-wing»'а. Сабин возжелала было отправиться мстить, но была остановлена Кэнаном, уверенным, что он сможет договориться с противником, которого знал ещё с Войн клонов. Вернувшись к Конкорд-Доуну, Кэнан и Сабин действительно смогли договориться с Фенном Рау о перемещении. Выйдя из комы, Гера поблагодарила Сабин. Лира-Сан thumb|left|250px|Стычка на Никсусе После того, как таинственный контакт Эзры сообщил о нескольких ценных «беглецах», скрывшихся на Никсус-Хабе 218, космопорте на ледяном Никсусе, Спектры отправились на место, чтобы проверить наводку. После прибытия Гера передала лидерство на время наземной миссии юному Бриджеру. Попав на склад, Спектры стали свидетелями того, как имперские штурмовики арестовывают двоих ласатов, прятавшихся в одном из контейнеров. Спектры вмешались и освободили сородичей Зеба, а вскоре к ним вышел пират и контрабандист Хондо Онака, который и был тем самым тайным контактом юноши. Ласаты представились как бывший гвардеец чести Ласана Грон и жрица Чава Мудрая. От Грона Спектры узнали, что Зеб когда-то был капитаном всей гвардии чести. По пути на «Призрак» Чава рассказала, что она и её спутник искали способ попасть на легендарную планету Лира-Сан, прародину всех ласатов. Отправленная местными властями погоня не смогла настигнуть повстанцев, попавших с помощью Хондо на свой корабль коротким путём. Ускользнув в гиперпространство, Гера предложила ласатам в помощь карты известного космоса, которые были у Чоппера. Тем не менее, та отказалась, объяснив, что на обычных картах этой планеты нет. Для того, чтобы найти дорогу, она и Грон начали подготовку к ритуалу, что должен был воплотить древнее ласатское Пророчество Трёх. Желая помочь соплеменникам, Зеб, не веривший в пророчество, согласился помочь. На глазах у Геры он своей бо-винтовкой указал на местоположение Лира-Сана на карте, голограмму которой вывел Чоппер. Определив местонахождение планеты, Гера направила Призрак в Дикое пространство. thumb|250px|Ритуал Пророчества Трёх Уже недалеко от цели Гера была вынуждена вернуть свой звездолёт в обычный космос: на пути встало звёздное скопление, которое блокировало возможность гиперпространственного путешествия. Более того, вскоре в космос вышел преследовавший их командный крейсер типа «Арквитенс», которым командовал Каллус. В попытке спастись, Гера и Сабин повели Призрак в гущу кластера, а Зеб в тот же момент помог им, выполнив древнее пророчество и направив пилотов по верному курсу. Обе девушки оказались сильно удивлены, поняв, что их корабль остался невредимым. Имперцы же были вынуждены отступить, получив серьёзные повреждения в скоплении. Достигнув, наконец, Лира-Сана, Зеб и его соплеменники отправились на поверхность планеты на Фантоме. Обнаружив, что Лира-Сан и есть родина всех ласатов, Грон и Чава решили остаться там, а Зеб вернулся к друзьям. Налёт на гильдию thumb|left|250px|Гера и её друзья наблюдают за пурргилами Когда запасы топлива и, соответственно, энергии стали подходить к концу, капитан Синдулла направила свой корабль к заводу по переработке газа в астероидном поле, контролировавшимся Гильдией добытчиков, чтобы украсть оттуда топливо. На пути Эзра услышал странные звуки, но никто другой, ни Гера, ни Сабин, их не слышали. На деле эти звуки издавали пурргилы, огромные существа, жившие в космосе и способные к гиперпрыжкам. Столкнувшись с источниками звуков, Гера хотела было открыть по ним огонь, но Кэнан отговорил её, а Бриджер посоветовал следовать за пургиллами, надеясь установить с одним из них связь. Его задумка сработала, и один из пурргилов успокоился, а Эзра почувствовал, что тот хочет связаться с ним. Услышав об этом, Гера выразила скептицизм, на что зверь начал раздражаться. Тем не менее, вскоре Спектры выяснили, что причиной волнения пурргила были истребители гильдии добытчиков, атаковавшие его мгновениями позже. Спектры помогли беззащитным животным и сбили вражеские истребители. После этого, Гера и Сабин обнаружили, что стая пурргилов двигалась в точно том же направлении, что и сами Спектры — к заводу по переработке газа. Из-за нехватки мощностей, Синдулла приказала команде отключить всё потребление. Гера высказала опасения «общением» Эзры и пурргила, пояснив, что они — опасность, уничтожающая корабли. Вскоре после «Призрак» добрался к цели, располагавшейся на большом астероиде. По приказу Геры Сабин и Чоппер посадили корабль на возвышение, с которого были видны корпуса завода. Обсудив план, Гера и мандалорка отправились красть канистры с клоузоном-36, в то время как Кэнан, Чоппер и Эзра должны были отвлекать, имитируя атаку на мостик и размещение там взрывчатки. thumb|250px|«Призрак» и пурргилы общими усилиями разгромили завод Несмотря на заранее обсуждённые действия, Эзра убедил остальных отложить подрыв, объяснив это связью с пурргилами, на что Гера вновь отнеслась скептически. По сигналу Сабин Гера подвела Призрак к платформе, откуда остальные перекидали похищенные канистры на борт. Зеб тут же запитал все системы, закачав газ из одной из них. Когда загрузка была почти завершена, действия Геры и остальных заметил местный начальник, Юшин, который поднял родианцев-охранников и заставил их на истребителях атаковать «Призрак». Тем не менее, неожиданно на завод напали пурргилы, ведомые Эзрой, что позволило Призраку покинуть опасную позицию. Перед отлётом Спектры разнесли завод, чтобы пресечь поставки топлива Империи. Позже, в космосе, Эзра объяснил, что пурргилам тоже нужен был клоузон-36, чтобы выживать и совершать гиперпрыжки. Воссоединение с отцом Засада на Джеонозисе thumb|left|250px|Команда «Призрака» прибывает на орбиту Джеонозиса После обнаружения доказательств того, что Империя ведёт строительство чего-то на орбите Джеонозиса, Гера и команда «Призрака» получили приказ проникнуть к планете и разузнать максимум об этом. После прибытия в систему Гера приказала просканировать Джеонозис на признаки жизнь, однако Чоппер не обнаружил никаких сигналов о том, что на ней кто-то обитал. Добравшись до имперского конструкционного модуля, Гера отправила своих товарищей на осмотр, в то время как сама с Чоппером и Рэксом осталась на «Призраке». Вскоре они обнаружили, что попали в ловушку агента Каллуса, и «Призрак» подвергся обстрелу трёх AT-DP, до того спрятанных. Несмотря на попытки имперцев отрезать повстанцев от корабля, всем, кроме Зеба, удалось вернуться на «Призрак». Зеб же, в драке с Каллусом, добрался до спасательной капсулы. Из-за неисправности в её приводе, двое противников рухнули на ледяную поверхность Бахрина, одного из спутников Джеонозиса. Гера, меж тем, уводила «Призрак» от погони трёх истребителей TIE/ln, уничтожив в процессе два из них. Третий истребитель был уничтожен Кэнаном из нижней пушки, когда Гера пролетела через другой конструкционный модуль. Оторвавшись, Гера предложила сконцентрироваться на поисках пропавшего ласата. Через несколько часов они зафиксировали сигнал передатчика со спасательной капсулы на Бахрине, где Зеб и Каллус объединили усилии против общих врагов, кровожадных бонзами. Гера посадила корабль рядом с пещерой, куда провалилась капсула, и Зеб вернулся на борт. Он предложил Каллусу место на корабле, но тот предпочёл дождаться помощи от Империи. Разделение thumb|270px|Гера встречается с Кэнаном и Эзрой после их сражения с инквизиторами на Усалоне После возвращения джедаев и Чопа с Усалона, где они снова столкнулись с инквизиторами, Кэнан попросил Геру встретить их в пустом районе космоса в одиночку, без остальных сил эскадрильи «Феникс». Сделав так, как он просил, она забрала их и «Фантом» на «Призрак». Позже Гера и Зеб узнали обстоятельства побега с Усалона. Кэнан пояснил, что Инквизиторы будут мешать им с Эзрой помогать Восстанию. После того, как на «Призрак» прибыла Асока Тано, бывшая джедай-падаван и союзник повстанцев, джедаи приняли решение разделиться — вместе с Чоппером они покинули «Призрак» на Фантоме. Гера объяснила Сабин, что иногда лучше не знать, чем занимаются их товарищи. В отсутствие Геры и прочих, джедаи посетили Храм джедаев на Лотале, где поговорили с Йодой. Джедаям удалось уйти из Храма до прибытия Инквизиторов и лично Дарта Вейдера. Фекунда thumb|left|250px|Лемнос ловит Геру с поличным Вскоре после,В статье утверждается, что события комикса происходят между эпизодами «Повстанцев». На основании её внешности — лётного костюма — можно сделать вывод, что события происходят в промежутке до серии . Гера вместе с Чоппером отправилась на длительную миссию на аванпост на планете Фекунда. Жители аванпоста наладили производство пищи, которая могла бы стать подспорьем для снабжения разраставшегося Восстания. На подлёте к планете на хвост «Призраку» сели несколько TIE-истребителей Империи. Войдя в атмосферу, Гера смогла сбросить их с хвоста, что стоило повреждений Призраку.Звёздные войны. Приключения: Силы судьбы. Гера Проникнув на фабрику по расфасовке готовой пищи из фарина, Гера стала свидетелем разговора О Бри и капитана Меттика о том, что жители аванпоста обязаны предоставить Империи больше продукции. Гера устроила саботаж, сломав конвейер, по которому передвигались коробки. Её обнаружил местный механик по имени Лемнос, который высказал своё уважение её действиям — тому, что она осмелилась пойти против мощи Империи. Гера встретилась с Бёрлом, информатором повстанцев, который был одним из несогласных с действиями коммандера Жоу и его людей. Вместе с ним, О Бри и Лемносом Гера придумала план изгнания имперцев с планеты. thumb|250px|Заговорщики Заговорщики посвятили в план всех жителей и работников, после чего темпы производства продукции упали до минимума — они всячески саботировали работы, придумывали отговорки и просто не выполняли свои обязанности, чтобы заставить имперцев принять факт бесполезности Фекунды. Гера убедила Лемноса помочь ей починить «Призрак». Тем не менее, коммандер Жоу, первый раз выполнявший миссию вдали от взора своего отца, отказался сдаваться. Он лично выступил перед жителями аванпоста, пригрозив им наказаниями за саботаж и подстрекательство к мятежу — так, Бёрл был наказан прямо на площади дополнительными часами на производстве. После этого к Призраку пришла О Бри, и Гера объяснила ей, что именно такие, как она, а не как Бёрл, возглавляют восстание — простой храбрости недостаточно, чтобы быть лидером. Узнав, что отряд Жоу готовит первую партию припасов к отправке, Гера придумала план, который вынудил бы имперцев оставить планету. Под покровом темноты, пока Бёрл и его смена отвлекали охрану, Гера и Лемнос выкрали контейнер, гружённый припасами. Несмотря на погоню из шагоходов и спидеров, им удалось достичь каньона. Крутым манёвром Гера сбросила контейнер вместе с тележкой в пропасть. Нагнавшие место крушения силы во главе с Меттиком были вынуждены отправить отчёт командованию о провале миссии, а позже — оставить Фекунду. Переполох на базе «Горизонт» thumb|250px|left|Лидеры группы решают, как быть с топливом Когда командование повстанцев приняло решение создать опорную базу для группы Сато на луне планеты Берцит в системе Йост, оказалось, что у флота не хватает топлива для путешествия. По предложению Кетсу Онио, старой знакомой Сабин, Гера и её товарищи прибыли на «Призраке» на имперскую базу «Горизонт», чтобы выкрасть немного топлива с местного склада. План, разработанный Герой, предусматривал, что Чоппер будет единственным из команды, кто должен будет остаться на корабле и прикрывать товарищей. Прибыв, Чоппер, проанализировав окружение, увидел понравившуюся ему конечность дроида-астромеханика в одной из лавок. Гера напомнила ему, что они прибыли не торговаться, и приказала оставаться на корабле. Тем не менее, Чоппер не смог устоять и попытался достать себе приглянувшуюся ногу. Тем временем Гера и другие Спектры обнаружили, что склад, который они хотели обокрасть, слишком хорошо защищён. Гера и Кэнан сошлись во мнении, что нельзя покидать базу без топлива, и в итоге их громкого проникновения образовалась погоня. Покинув в спешке планету с топливом, уже в космосе они обнаружили, что Чоппера нет на борту. Эзра предложил вернуться за дроидом, но Гера, разозлённая за неподчинение, отказала ему в этой идее, подчеркнув, что флот повстанцев важнее. Вскоре после коммандер Сато сообщил, что их флот нашли и атаковали. Выйдя из гиперпространства «Призрак» присоединился к бою, в котором на флотилию напали силы адмирала Константина. thumb|250px|Флот повстанцев у Атоллона Несмотря на шквальный огонь с «Непобедимого» и преследовавших TIE-истребителей Гере с помощью Кетсу удалось посадить «Призрак» с грузом топлива и разгрузить его на борту «Дома Феникса», который так нуждался в нём. Пока шла дозаправка, с Герой связался угнавший имперский контейнеровоз Чоппер, заручившийся поддержкой старого инвентарного дроида AP-5. Всё ещё разозлённая, она приказала ему направляться в систему Йост, туда же, куда намеревался отправиться и основной флот. Услышав переговоры АР-5 предупредил Геру, что Империя уже приготовила там для них ловушку. Несмотря на скептицизм, она приняла предупреждение дроида и согласилась с другим его выбором — планетой Атоллон, где у Империи не было никакого присутствия. Гера сообщила эту информацию коммандеру Сато, тут же приказавшему флоту сменить точку назначения. Получив от АР-5 координаты, флот вскоре прибыл к Атоллону, где к Спектрам присоединились дроиды. Убедившись, что Империя действительно не находится в этой системе, Гера и Кэнан приняли решение начать обустройство базы. Обустраивая базу thumb|left|250px|Гера и Сабин смотрят за тренировкой Вслед за прибытием на Атоллон, повстанцы начали обустраивать базу «Чоппер», к которой Спектры постоянно подвозили припасы. Во время одного из таких полётов, Кэнан и Эзра устроили тренировочный спарринг на световых мечах, за которым пришли следить их друзья. После язвительного комментария Сабин Гера успокоила Эзру, отметив, что его навыки не так плохи, как могли бы. Добравшись до места назначения, она передала привезённые генераторы дроиду AP-5, заведовавшему хозяйством. Воспользовавшись моментом, Гера обсудила с Кэнаном свои опасения по поводу их планировавшегося путешествия на Малакор с Асокой. Тви’лека боялась потерять своего возлюбленного, но Кэнан убедил ей, что эта миссия попросту необходима для выживания восстания. Чуть ранее, Сабин и Рэкс обнаружили пропажу лейтенанта Дайсер, которая занималась расстановкой сенсорных маяков. Оказалось, что ей похитили крикны, хищные пауки, населявшие Атоллон. На борту «Призрака» Гере удалось отпугнуть крикн и спасти Сабин, хотя Рэкс был утащен в глубины паучьего логова. Оставив Чоппера сторожить корабль, Спектры углубились в подземелья крикн. Им удалось спасти Рэкса, но не обнаружить пропавшую лейтенанта. Вновь на «Призраке» оказалось, что за время их отсутствия крикны оплели корабль своей паутиной со всех сторон. Лишь перенаправив все мощности на корпус они смогли отпугнуть пауков, но не сдвинуться с места. Друзьям Геры удалось освободить корабль от паутины, и лишь после этого она вернулась на базу. thumb|250px|Прощание возлюбленных По пути она поспорила с Рэксом, заявившим, что Атоллон срочно нужно покидать, потому что в основание базы Чоппер было вложено огромное количество сил и средств. По совету Кэнана, повстанцы расположили сенсорные маяки по всему периметру базы, чтобы те отпугивали хищников. Перед отправлением Эзры, Кэнана и Асоки на Малакор, Гера поговорила с Джаррусом, попросив его обязательно вернуться живым. Дела на Гареле Во время очередной миссии по добыче припасов для Восстания на Гареле, Сабин Врен и Кетсу Онио попали в засаду отряда штурмовиков. Во время перестрелки открылся от случайного попадания один из ящиков с едой, и оттуда выпал маленький ребёнок расы чадра-фанов. Сабин вызвала по комлинку Геру, и та спустилась на «Призраке» к месту стычки, расстреляв позиции штурмовиков из бортовых орудий. Сабин и Кетсу вместе с маленьким чадра-фаном запрыгнули на открывшуюся рампу, и «Призрак» улетел. thumb|left|240px|Гера, Сабин и Кетсу в ходе миссии на Гареле Через некоторое время, Сабин и Гера отправились на усовершенствованном новом спидере мандалорки на встречу с Кетсу Онио где-то в Гарел-Сити. Прибыв на место, они с удивлением увидели, как приехавшая Кетсу намерено разбила свой спидер о контейнер. После того, как Гера передала ей чип, который наёмница должна была доставить к своему информатору, Спектры пешком вернулись на «Призрак». Через некоторое время, когда Сабин уже изнервничалась за свой любимый байк, на борт «Призрака» поднялась Кетсу. Она сообщила, что успешно выполнила миссию, но разбила спидер подруги. Та расстроилась, но, благодаря вмешательству Геры, не стала ругаться с подругой, напротив, решив преподать ей урок ремонта разбитой техники. Одной из следующих миссий Геры и Сабин стало похищение с имперского склада груза медпакетов. Неверно оценив данные информатора, по которым медпаки находились в шаттле, две девушки угнали не тот шаттл — на его борту находился отряд штурмовиков. Чоппер, увидевший это, угнал правильный шаттл и догнал своих компаньонов на нём, когда они уже обнаружили проблемы. Гера смогла лишить кабину передней прозрачной панели, чтобы перебраться на другой челнок. Неправильный же она направила в поверхность планеты, чтобы тот разбился вместе со штурмовиками. Потеря thumb|250px|Гера встречает ослепшего Кэнана В то время, как Кэнан, Эзра и Асока вместе с Чоппером отправились на Малакор по совету Йоды, Гера, Сбаин и Зеб остались на Атоллоне. Когда «Фантом» вернулся, обнаружилось, что Кэнан потерял глаза в схватке с адептами Тёмной стороны. Позже, на борту «Призрака», повстанцы пришли к выводу, что Асока Тано погибла на Малакоре, оставшись сражаться с Вейдером. Спасение святыни thumb|left|250px|«Призрак» приближается к цели Следуя данным, полученным Эзрой из секретного источника, Спектры отправились наперерез имперскому грузовому кораблю, на котором перевозились редчайшие животные галактики для имперского зоопарка на Корусанте. Отвечая на вопрос Зеба, которому не пришлась по душе цель миссии, Гера объяснила, что их цель — редчайшая аргора, птица и объект поклонения на Зендеке. Лишь одна особь рождалась в поколение, и это сделало её самым вожделенным предметом коллекции Императора. Несмотря на несогласие ласата рисковать собой ради какого-то летающего животного, Гера вынудила товарищей во главе с ослепшим Кэнаном перейти на «Фантом», а сама увела погоню из числа истребителей конвоя в сторону, тем самым отвлекая внимание капитана корабля и сопровождавших его военных. После того, как товарищам Геры удалось спасти аргору из рук имперцев и от Хондо, который тоже хотел заполучить птицу, чтобы перепродать, они отправились на Зендек, чтобы вернуть священную птицу её почитателям. Гера предупредила старейшину зендеков, чтобы они сохранили священную птицу в тайне, поскольку Империя наверняка начала бы её искать. Старейшина в ответ поблагодарил команду «Призрака» за оказанную услугу. Из его речи Кэнан и Эзра сделали вывод, что аргора связана с Силой, о чём поделились с друзьями. Спасение Хондо Пленники Мола Гера, Чоппер, Зеб и Сабин оказались в плену у Мола, бывшего ситха-ученика Дарта Сидиуса, с которым Кэнан и Эзра уже сталкивались на Малакоре. Мол заманил повстанцев в ловушку, напав на команду одного из корветов типа «Молотоглав» и заставив их послать сигнал бедствия «Призраку». Проникнув на борт грузового корабля, Мол захватил друзей джедаев в плен и потребовал у Кэнана и Эзры голокроны, что у них были — ситхский и тот, что Кэнан сохранил со времён Войн клонов. Пока джедаи пытались что-то предпринять, Мол заставил Геру провести его по кораблю. Прежде, чем привести его в каюту Кэнана, она показала ему кабину. thumb|270px|Мол беседует с экипажем «Призрака» Обнаружив, что Гера не желает ему говорить о местонахождении голокрона джедая, Мол раскрыл свой козырь — он назвал настоящее имя Кэнана, Калеб Дьюм, после чего проник в разум шокированной тви’леки. Найдя после этого голокрон в закрытом шкафу, он поблагодарил Геру за содействие и попытался открыть голокрон, дав тем самым время повстанцам ускользнуть. Так, Зеб и Чоппер вывели из строя дроидов, которых Мол оставил сторожить пленников, а затем они вместе спустились в грузовой отсек. Однако, Мол последовал за ними. Гера придумала, как остановить киборга-ситха, который преследовал их, но тот прорвался благодаря световому мечу. С лёгкостью раскидав их Силой, он предупредил Геру и Сабин, что повстанцы живы только пока они ему нужны. Вскоре после, Мол доставил пленников на старую мандалорскую космическую станцию «Точка Визслы 09», где должен был встретиться с Эзрой и Кэнаном. Он пообещал им вернуть друзей в целости и сохранности, однако втайне приказал дроидам казнить пленников. Кэнану удалось прибыть к пленникам раньше, чем дроиды исполнили приказ, и освободить товарищей. После этого они все устремились в командный центр, где обнаружили, что Мол и Эзра открыли оба голокрона, которые начали взаимодействовать. Кэнану удалось убедить Эзру закрыть глаза и прервать тем самым ритуал. Несмотря на возвращение голокронов, им не удалось остановить побег Мола, получившего, что он хотел. Ведж и Дерек thumb|left|270px|Гера получает сообщение от Фалкрама о кадетах-дезертирах в лётной академии После того, как имперцы уничтожили конвой повстанцев на пути к Тералову, Гера посетила брифинг коммандера Сато. Он обнародовал сообщение от Фалкрама, сообщавшего, что несколько кадетов элитной имперской академии «Небесный удар» хотят сбежать и присоединиться к Восстанию. Когда Эзра спросил, не Асока ли — Фалкрам, Гера объяснила, что Флакрам — лишь кодовое имя для многих законспирированных агентов Восстания. Гера направила Сабин, проходившую когда-то обучение в академии на Мандалоре, проникнуть в «Небесный удар» и вытащить кадетов. Сама Гера, вместе с Зебом, направились в сопровождение нового конвоя к Тералову. Позже на Атоллон прибыли двое сбежавших кадетов: Ведж Антиллес и Дерек Кливиан. Возвращение на Рилот Последняя битва Войн клонов thumb|270px|Гера и Сабин впервые видят новый «Фантом» Позже, Гера и Сабин доставили прочих Спектров и Рэкса на Агамар за протонными бомбами, которые должны были находиться на старом Сепаратистском корабле поддержки. Перед отлётом Гера спросила, всё ли будет в порядке, и Эзра заверил её, что всё будет нормально, поскольку с ними Рэкс, ветеран Войн клонов. К незнанию повстанцев, они обнаружили одно из последних укрытий сепаратистов, которым командовал тактический супердроид Калани. Он принудил джедаев и клона поучаствовать в симуляции сражения, в конце которого и «республиканцы», и «сепаратисты» совместно противостояли имперским силам, посланными губернатором Ариндой Прайс. Между тем, Гера и Сабин на «Призраке» направились к топливному складу, где их стали преследовать три истребителя TIE/ln. Без вестей от товарищей они пришли к единому мнению, что если бы их помощь потребовалась, Рэкс или Кэнан связались бы с ними. Позже Гера сама связалась с Кэнаном, чтобы узнать о прогрессе в их деле. Не рассказав о приключении с Калани, Кэнан рассказал, что им удалось найти не протонные бомбы, но новый челнок для «Призрака». Проблема на Конкорд-Доуне thumb|left|270px|Джун Сато, Гера и Фенн Рау обсуждают потерю связи с лагерем Защитников После того, как мятежники потеряли связь с лагерем Защитников на третьей луне Конкорд-Доуна, Гера собрала на брифинг Сабин и Фенна Рау, пленника эскадрильи «Феникс». Тот убедил командование повстанцев, что его люди не планировали ловушку, и предложил расследовать пропажу сигнала. Гера отправила вместе с Рау, закованным в наручники, Сабин, Эзру и Чоппера, запретив им сажать недавно найденный челнок «Фантом II». Во время разведки Рау и повстанцы обнаружили, что имперский вице-король Мандалора, Гар Саксон, уничтожил Защитников своими суперкоммандос, после чего Рау решил присоединиться к Восстанию. Эвакуация с Майкапо Миссия на Винкасу В очередной раз встретившись с пиратом Хондо и его новым партнёром, Азмориганом, на борту «Призрака», Гера и Спектры договорились поучаствовать в похищении груза с застрявшего на Винкасу имперского грузового корабля. Оба дельца вызывали недоверие у Геры — та помнила, как яблогианин пытался выкупить её у Лэндо несколько лет назад. Тем не менее, Онака смог уговорить повстанцев работать на него, рассказав им, что на корабле перевозились протонные бомбы, которые были нужны Восстанию. thumb|left|250px|Хондо рассказывает Спектрам об имперском грузовом корабле Узнав о местоположении корабля, Гера согласилась отправить свою команду на поиски сокровищ Хондо на корабль взамен на протонные бомбы. Из-за трудных погодных условий в атмосфере газового гиганта, Гера поручила AP-5 разработать план по проникновению на борт корабля и последующей эвакуации с него. Из-за подозрительно тёплых отношений Эзры и пирата, Гера назначила старшим Зеба, что вызывало протесты у юноши. Гера, Кэнан и АP-5 остались на «Призраке» в рубке, а Зеб и команда проникли на контейнеровоз. Через какое-то время Сабин, дежурившая в грузовом отсеке, сообщила, что ветер усиливался. Узнав это, Гера запросила отчёт у Зеба. К этому моменту команда добралась до ангарного отсека, где открыла створки, позволяя «Призраку» подлететь к отсеку. Зеб воспользовался магнитными захватами, чтобы связать два корабля зиплайном, по которому на борт «Призрака» были перевезены протонные бомбы и другая добыча. Продолжение миссии оказалось осложнено появлением имперских охранных дроидов, активировавшихся одновременно с перезапуском ректора. Один из таких пленил Зеба и Азморигана, а затем в корабль ударила молния, что вызвало смещение контейнеровоза в сторону эпицентра урагана. Гера приказала Эзре заканчивать миссию и покидать корабль. После краткой стычки им удалось покинуть корабль и даже спасти одного из подельников Хондо, угнота Мелча, который закрылся в ящике с «сокровищами». Проникновение в штаб Трауна В то время как Эзра, Кэнан и Чоппер отправились на Лотал, чтобы проникнуть в имперский оружейный комплекс в столице, Гера и другие повстанцы остались на Атоллоне. Гера связалась с лидером лотальских повстанцев, экс-губернатором Райдером Азади, после того, как тот потерял связь с Эзрой из-за глушения Империей связи. Гера опознала в новом командующем на Лотале гранд-адмирала Трауна, с которым встречалась на Рилоте. Она и и другие повстанцы узнали от Азади о его планах нападения на восточные ворота комплекса. thumb|270px|Гера узнаёт об оснащённом щитами TIE Защитнике После того, как Эзра и его команда выкрали планы, Сабин в присутствии Геры и Зеба расшифровала украденные данные, которые оказались чертежами TIE/D Защитника, новейшего истребителя со встроенным дефлекторным щитом. Командование повстанцев сразу же поняло, какую угрозу этот аппарат представляет для Восстания при массовом производстве. Узнав о том, что агент Каллус помог повстанцам сбежать из комплекса, она предупредила быть их осторожными в отношении агента, который мог просто готовить ловушку, втираясь в доверие. Призрак Мола После событий на Лотале, Гера провела брифинг с членами эскадрильи Феникс о планируемом нападении на имперский комплекс Лотала. По её задумке, маленькая группа могла справиться лучше. Заметив, что Эзра чем-то отвлечён, она сделала ему замечание, чтобы он сфокусировался на задании, где ему предстояло стать лидером отряда. Она проинструктировала его, как проникнуть на Лотал и достать сведения об орбитальных силах. thumb|left|270px|Гера проводит брифинг по вопросу нападения на Лотал Гера отметила, что ударная группа вскоре должна была отправляться. После основной части брифинга она предложила задавать вопросы, чем воспользовалась Сабин. Она поинтересовалась, где находился гранд-адмирал Траун. Тви’лека в ответ прояснила, что на орбите находилось больше обычного крупных кораблей, но сведений о присутствии инородца не было. Эзра же окончательно отвлёкся от брифинга из-за видений Мола повсюду. Гера попыталась узнать у Кэнана, что происходит, но у того не было ответа. Гера и другие присутствовали в каюте Эзры, когда тот проснулся. В ответ на вопрос Геры о том, что случилось, юноша сказал, что видел Мола. Это натолкнуло Геру на мысль о том, что у Эзры вновь случилось Видение Силы. Джедай заявил, что он в порядке и готов возглавить отряд, как и было задумано. После этого Гера обсудила произошедшее с Кэнаном. Тот предположил, что на его ученика всё ещё влияют последствия последней встречи с ситхом и тем инцидентом с голокронами. Он оказался прав — Эзра напал на одного из солдат-повстанцев, приняв его за Мола. В результате этого назначение Эзры на участие в операции было отменено. Гера предложила просто отложить задание и остаться с юношей, чтобы тот не натворил делов, но Кэнан посоветовал продолжать по основному плану, а сам решил остаться на Атоллоне. Гера улетела на «Призраке», а Кэнан и Сабин остались разрешать угрозу Мола. Помощь Со Геррере Обучение новичков thumb|left|250px|Гера инструктирует Антиллеса и Кливиана В процессе подготовки к нападению на Лотал Гера, Кэнан, Сабин, Эзра и все пилоты эскадрильи Феникс оставили базу «Чоппер», отправившись на тренировку. За старшего Гера оставила Зеба, вместе с которым на базе остались AP-5 и C1-10P. В отсутствие товарищей, Зеб и дроиды спасли базу от обнаружения посланным Трауном дроидом EXD-9, проникнувшим на базу. Они перепрограммировали дроида на самоуничтожение при стыковке к кораблю-«матке», что привело к уничтожению Звёздного разрушителя. На следующий день Зеб доложил о том, что справился с инцидентом, а Фалкрам поздравил Геру с успешной нейтрализацией дроида Трауна. Испытания Сабин Узнав о важности Тёмного меча от Кэнана и Фенна Рау, Гера решила убедить Сабин начать тренироваться с древним световым мечом, чтобы с его помощью убедить мандалорцев присоединиться к Восстанию. Хотя Сабин сначала отказалась от этого, Гера объяснила, что поддержка её семьи и клана необходима повстанцам для нападения на Лотал. Благодаря этому, Сабин всё же согласилась на обучение. thumb|270px|Гера убеждает Сабин в необходимости обучения бою на световых мечах Сабин отправилась на обучение в отдалённый район Атоллона с Эзрой и Кэнаном, а Гера и другие повстанцы остались на базе. Через два дня Синдулла связалась с Кэнаном, чтобы тот доложил об успехах Сабин. Услышав о том, что Кэнан тренирует Сабин с палками, она отметила, что во время обучения Эзры он не проводил таких уроков. Джедай объяснил, что не хочет, чтобы Сабин поранилась — в отличие от Эзры, она не чувствительна к Силе. В ответ на вопрос Геры о том, что им нужно, он ответил, что нужно лишь терпение и понимание. Позже, Сабин выразила недовольство методами, которые использовал Кэнан в её обучении. Связавшись с Герой посредством голограммы, Кэнан отметил, что считает для Сабин слишком опасным использование клинка, поскольку она не нашла баланс в себе. Гера, напротив, сказала, что дальнейшие задержки в процессе тренировок будут лишь больше уязвлять Сабин, с которой так же поступила её собственная семья. Несмотря на сомнения Кэнана, она настояла на том, чтобы Сабин с Тёмным мечом в руках встретила своих демонов лицом к лицу. В конце концов, последовав совету Геры, Кэнан добился результатов в обучении Сабин. Сопровождение сенатора Альянс за восстановление Республики Заражённый Чоппер После образования Альянса повстанцев, капитан Синдулла отправила AP-5 и Чоппера на миссию по похищению имперских кодов доступа со станции Имперского бюро безопасности на Киллуне-71. Помимо дроидов, она также направила с ними Веджа Антиллеса. Во время миссии Чоппер оказался перепрограммирован имперскими офицерами разведки, обнаружившими его с борта прослушивающего корабля IGV-55. Контроллер LT-319 решил использовать астромеханика как инструмент обнаружения базы повстанцев и не сообщать об этом гранд-адмиралу Трауну до успешного завершения операции. АР-5, обнаруживший перемену поведения Чоппера, попытался донести это до Веджа и остальных, однако они не приняли его подозрения во внимание. Гера же действительно послушала дроида и не дала ему скачать данные о гиперпространственных перемещениях «Призрака». Она напомнила Чопперу, что стирает его память каждый раз из-за требований безопасности. Прежде, чем она успела перезагрузить астромеханика, тот покинул помещение. Понимая, что АР-5 был прав, она предупредила команду об этом, но также приказала осторожно обращаться с дроидом. Вскоре после, Чоппер деактивировал гиперпривод и разделил «Призрак» и сопровождавший его челнок типа «Часовой» друг с другом. thumb|270px|Гера связывается с контроллером LT-319 Команда направилась в помещение двигателей, однако обнаружила себя запертыми в грузовом отсеке. Контроллер дроида приказал ему открыть погрузочную рампу, чтобы Спектров высосало в вакуум космоса, но Гере удалось вручную запечатать отсек. Она отправила АР-5 открыть запасной проход снаружи, и тот, несмотря на нападение Чоппера, справился с этим, хотя и оказался отброшен в космос. После того, как Зебу удалось временно отключить дроида, Гера поклялась отомстить Империи за своего друга. Она поняла, что имперцы управляют им с корабля с мощной установкой связи, и использовала дроида для того, чтобы перегрузить их каналы. Напрямую обратившись к контроллеру и его команде, она привела свой план в исполнение, и из-за переизбытка энергии корабль взорвался в космосе. Чоппер же, лишившийся внешнего управления, пришёл в себя, обрадовав этим тви’леку. Затем повстанцы вернули на борт дрейфовавшего в открытом космосе AP-5. Гибель Мола thumb|left|250px|Гера просит Эзру не лететь на Татуин После того, как Эзра обнаружил, что информация из голокронов указывала на опасность для мастера-джедая Оби-Вана Кеноби, которую представлял Мол, Гера, Кэнан, Рэкс, Чоппер и коммандер Сато встретились с Эзрой для обсуждения этого вопроса. Гера озвучила свои подозрения о том, что голокрон Кэнана проигрывал повреждённую запись и посоветовала Эзре остаться на Атоллоне и продолжать подготовку к нападению на Лотал. Несмотря на это, Эзра всё же отправился на Татуин с Чоппером на RZ-1T, чтобы найти и спасти мастера Кеноби. Им удалось найти Кеноби, несмотря на нападение таскенов и сильный жар пустынь Татуина. Кеноби посоветовал Эзре вернуться к товарищам и продолжить подготовку к освобождению своей родины от Империи, после чего победил в схватке Мола и убил его. Гера и Кэнан встретили вернувшихся на «Брате ночи» Эзру и Чоппера. Юноша извинился перед товарищами, объяснив, что понял, где его место и кто его семья. Осада Атоллона Война на Мандалоре Гера смогла убедить лидера повстанцев, Мон Мотму, позволить Кэнану и Эзре вместе с Чоппером отправиться на помощь Сабин и клану Врен на Мандалор, чтобы освободить отца девушки и главу клана, Олрика, заложника нового губернатора Тайбера Саксона. Сабин вместе с объединёнными силами напали на место заключения Орлика, где его не оказалось. После обнаружения факта, что Орлика увезли в столицу Мандалора, Сандари, Кэнан связался с Герой по голосвязи, сообщим об увеличении их пребывания на планете.Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Герои Мандалора thumb|270px|Кэнан рассказывает Гере об ходе операции на Мандалоре Гера напомнила, что Кэнану и прочим нельзя задерживаться — они нужны на других заданиях. Объяснившись, Кэнан получил разрешение остаться на Мандалоре и освободить Орлика из конвоя. После этого повстанцы и их союзники вместе уничтожили супероружие губернатора Саксона, «Герцогиню», которое могло испепелять людей в мандалорской броне через бескар. К моменту возвращения Спектров на базу на Явине Гера отправилась на «Y-wing»’е на миссию по добыче припасов вместе с Веджем и другими пилотами. На обратном пути её повреждённая машина совершила жёсткую посадку, лишь после чего произошла встреча друзей. Станция Джалинди Несмотря на просьбы Эзры, наконец, начать подготовку к освобождению Лотала, Гере и Спектрам командующая Мон Мотма дала новое задание: тайно перенастроить передатчик ретранслятора Джалинди, о котором сообщил Со Геррера. Чуть позже Гера и Кэнан обсудили новый приказ. Кэнан напомнил ей, что методы, которыми действовал Со и его Партизаны — не методы Геры. thumb|left|250px|Гера уводит «Призрак» от погони Когда «Призрак» приблизился к ретранслятору, маскируясь в облаках, Сабин и Эзра с Чоппером были сброшены с борта на джетпаках. После их посадки Гера сообщила о приближении лёгкого крейсера Империи, а затем Сабин сообщила, что Империя засекла их. Пока Гера уводила «Призрак» из-под атаки нескольких TIE Защитников через туман, как предложил Кэнан, станция уже была уничтожена прибывшим Со Геррерой. Связавшись с Эзрой, Гера узнала о том, что молодые Спектры и Чоп находились на борту «U-wing»'а Со. Эта новость взволновала Геру. После взрыва гигантского кайбер-кристалла, перевозившегося из системы Джеда на грузовом корабле, Чоппер связался с Герой из угнанного ими шаттла. Когда «Призрак» пристыковался к шаттлу, Гера предложила Мичу Матту и другим освобождённым пленникам вернуть их по домам, однако они отказались и решили стать членами Альянса. Возвращение на Лотал Атака Лотала Гера смогла доставить тестовые данные полётов на Явин командованию повстанцев. Там она поприсутствовала на брифинге Мон Мотмы, генерала Додонны и сенатора Органы, посвящённому анализу извлечённых данных. Она и Чоппер дожидались решения совета, однако, когда Мотма сообщила о том, что имперцы задействовали протокол 13, Гера вклинилась в диалог и убедила лидеров Альянса в том, что с атакой Лотала тянуть нельзя. Мон Мотма дала ей разрешение, после чего Гера связалась с товарищами и сообщила эту радостную весть. thumb|270px|Генерал Синдулла вступает в бой на истребителе «X-wing» Гере было присвоено звание генерала и дан под командование отряд из 24 звёздных истребителей T-65B «X-wing» и бомбардировщиков «Y-wing». С Чоппером в роли астромеханика, она возглавила прорыв блокады флота Трауна над Лоталом. В бою тви’лека приказала другим пилотом прикрывать бомбардировщики, а сама вступила в схватку с коммандером Скеррисом на новом TIE/D, отманив его обратно к «Химере». Там она нейтрализовала сенсоры разрушителя, а затем поразила машину имперца, и тот врезался в борт крупного корабля. Остатки сил Геры затем вошли в атмофсеру Лотала, где подверглись лишь нападению большего числа TIE противников. Истребитель Синдуллы рухнул на одну из улиц Столичного города, где она отправила Чоппера связаться с товарищами, однако тот не смог. Вскоре она также нашла Марта Маттина, которого спасла от штурмовиков, и отдала передатчик его дроида, R3-A3, своему, чтобы тот смог связаться со Спектрами. thumb|left|250px|Рукх преподносит захваченную им Синдуллу губернатору Прайс Силы Империи же заглушили все каналы связи, и Гере с Мартом пришлось выбираться из города самостоятельно. На пути они столкнулись с Рукхом, подручным Трауна, от которого попытались безуспешно сбежать. Спрятав подростка и дроида в канализации, Гера осталась прикрывать их отход. Она сразилась с ногри и даже разоружила его, но тот смог одержать верх и оглушить её. Рукх отправился вслед за товарищами Геры, которые отогнали его выстрелами. Пришедшая в себя Гера попыталась сбежать на спидере, но Рукх пленил её до того, как она успела скрыться. В последний момент она запечатала вход в канализацию выстрелом из бластера, чтобы юноша и дроид не пострадали. В конце концов, Геру доставили в офис губернатора Прайс, где та начала жестоко пытать её. Спасение thumb|250px|Траун допрашивает Геру После пленения Гера была доставлена в имперский комплекс Столичного города, где подверглась пыткам губернатора Прайс. Когда офис Аринды посетил гранд-адмирал Траун, поинтересовавшийся у Геры местонахождением повстанческого флота, она отказалась говорить. Прайс пояснила, что ещё не начала задавать вопросы. Чтобы разговорить пленницу, чисс принёс реликвию клана Синдулла, каликори, которое он забрал с Рилота. Он отметил, что один из символов на каликори относится к близкому, которого Гера потеряла. Девушка разозлилась, чего Траун и добивался. Веря в то, что пленница вот-вот «расколется», Траун отправился на Корусант на встречу с Императором для продвижения своего проекта TIE/D Защитника. Из-за того, что Гера продолжала сопротивляться, губернатор вызвала дроида-дознаваеля IT-O для пыток сознания. После укола Гера заметила Кэнана, поднимающегося по транспаристиловому стеклу с внешней стороны комплекса. Она произнесла его имя, но к этому моменту он уже преодолел окно и обернувшаяся Прайс списала это на галлюцинации от укола. Рукх, охранник Трауна, отвлёк Прайс от допроса, и та оставила вместо себя двоих штурмовиков. Понимая, что сейчас она будет спасена, Синдулла сказала сторожам, что им не повезло. Кэнан, прорезавший пол своим световым мечом, освободил возлюбленную от оков и охранников. Она отметила его дурацкую причёску — Кэнану пришлось замаскироваться, — а затем поблагодарила его за возвращение каликори, которую он выкрал из офиса Трауна. Пара покинула помещение за мгновение до прихода Прайс в сопровождении Рукха и нескольких штурмовиков смерти. Вместе они добрались до крыши ангара, где Кэнан и другие Спектры оставили свои глайдеры. Несмотря на преследование, им удалось сбежать на одном из таких. Гере пришлось посадить их глайдер рядом с топливным складом, где они должны были дожидаться Эзру и Сабин, угнавших патрульный транспорт. Прежде, чем им удалось сбежать, губернатор Прайс прибыла на место с несколькими AT-AT гарнизона. По её приказу орудия шагоходов выстрелили по хранилищу, чтобы не дать уйти джедаям и их товарищам. Кэнан пожертвовал собой, чтобы дать товарищам мгновения на отход. В итоге Гере, Эзре и Сабин удалось отступить. Потеря возлюбленного На Геру и товарищей очень сильно повлияла смерть Кэнана. На протяжении нескольких дней тви’лека оплакивала мужчину, которого любила. Из-за своей скорби она не могла принимать активного участия в партизанских вылазках. В то же время, Зеб и Сабин, не желая сидеть сложа руки, решили отомстить за Кэнана, сорвав парад в столичном городе. Узнав об этом от Чоппера, Гера не придала значения и продолжила оплакивать потерю. Чтобы как-то расшевелить свою хозяйку, Чоп принёс ей каликори, которое Кэнан забрал из офиса Трауна незадолго до гибели. Дроид заверил, что Кэнан был бы счастлив узнать, что она считает его своей семьёй. Согласившись с ним, Гера добавила к каликори часть голокрона Кэнана в знак памяти. Вернувшиеся Сабин и Зеб нашли её уже спокойной. Они сообщили, что потеря не была напрасной — после разрушения топливного склада встали заводы, производившие TIE/D. Вскоре также вернулся Эзра, который принёс весть от лот-волков о том, что храм джедаев в опасности. Вылазка в Храм Под давлением Эзры, его товарищи, в том числе и Гера, отправились на спинах лот-волков к храму. Несмотря на большое расстояние, разделявшее локации, волки вскоре принесли их на место, пройдя через гипертунель. Добравшись до Храма, Спектры стали свидетелями тому, как Империя и техники гильдии добытчиков проводят раскопки. Эзра и Сабин отправились в котлован, чтобы разузнать больше, а Зеб и Гера остались сверху. Когда Эзра нашёл путь в мир между мирами, а Сабин была захвачена в плен министром Верисом Хайданом, Гера и Зеб отправились их спасать. Они взломали мобильный командный центр Хайдана и спасли Сабин. Вернувшийся Эзра использовал Силу, чтобы спасти Храм, и в итоге он был разрушен, а котлован — засыпан. Последний рывок Освобождение Лотала Подготовка к войне thumb|left|250px|«Призрак» и другие корабли Альянса над Скарифом После того, как Альянс получил достоверные подтверждения о существовании у Империи «Звезды Смерти», генерал Синдулла была вызвана в зал собрания Высшего командования Альянса. Позже Гера на своём корабле, «Призраке», приняла участие в битве при Скарифе,Звёздные войны: Абсолютно всё, что нужно знать, обновлённое и расширенное издание в которой Альянсу удалось похитить чертежи «Звезды Смерти» из наземного комплекса. Незадолго до битвы при Явине Гера отметила способности Веджа Антиллеса как пилота-аса. Галактическая гражданская война Во главе школы thumb|250px|Гера нейтрализует угрозу Через какое-то время после битвы при Явине, генерал Гера Синдулла была назначена временным командующим в повстанческую лётную школу, переоборудованный корабль управления дроидами типа «Барышник» Торговой федерации, сохранившийся с Войн клонов в отдалённом регионе. В отличие от предыдущих ротационных генералов, Гера с интересом отнеслась к функционалу корабля по управлению дроидами, и стала внедрять новую программу подготовки: новые кадеты Альянса, желавшие стать пилотами, проходили практику вокруг корабля самостоятельно, но в случае неожиданной ситуации сама Гера могла в любой момент перехватить управление истребителем через дроида-астромеханика.Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 17: Вновь сведённые, часть 4 После того, как в тайную школу Альянса прибыли наёмники Сон-туульского прайда во главе с доктором Афрой, помощник Геры, Бини, принял их за добровольцев. Он повёл их на традиционную экскурсию, и, в конце концов, привёл к центральному модулю управления. Именно там у Афры из рук вырвалась тука, привлечённая сосредоточением энергии вокруг тви’леки. За мгновение до броска туки на себя, Гера отключилась от интерфейса управления и нейтрализовала угрозу из бластера. Офицер попытался объяснить, что это просто экскурсия для добровольцев, но Тэм Посла опроверг его слова, заметив, что команда Афры прибыла для заключения сделки, а не вступления в Альянс. Поняв, что перед ней наёмники, генерал Синдулла приказала немедленно вывести их из центральных отсеков и заключить в камеры. Пленница Афры thumb|left|250px|По задумке Афры, Гера должна была стать «подарком» имперцу Несмотря на это, наёмники смогли освободиться из камер корабля и даже добраться до ангара с собственным звездолётом, где их уже поджидали солдаты повстанцев. Афра заявила, что у них есть предложение для генерала, которое заинтересует Альянс. Та дала ей десять секунд на формулирование, и за десять секунд наёмники сообщили, что планируют налёт на базу «Улей-1», крупнейший дата-центр «Инициативы Таркина». Это действительно заинтересовало Геру и она приказала своим солдатам опустить оружие, чем незамедлительно воспользовался отряд противника: Кайсин Бог изверг из своих внутренностей бластерные пистолеты, а зексто Сестра Шесть подхватила их на лету и одновременно поразила всех повстанцев, стоявших в ангаре, выстрелами парализатора. Оставив повстанцев приходить в себя, наёмники затащили бессознательную Геру на борт своего корабля и покинули лётную школу. Уже в пути Афра связалась по секретному каналу коммуникаций с адъютантом высокопоставленного имперца, которому собиралась передать Синдуллу в плен в обмен на доступ к «Улью». В полёте Тэм Посла и Кайсин Бог рассказали Гере свою историю любви — то, как одного из них покалечил таинственный доктор Эвазан, а затем едва не испепелила Империя. Поняв, что её захватчики не самые плохие из всех, с кем ей доводилось встречаться, Гера попыталась склонить их к сотрудничеству против Афры и Империи, когда та вышла из кубрика. Тем не менее, она не успела сделать этого — челнок достиг точки назначения, базы «Улей-1». Афра мимоходом сообщила пленнице, что устроила прикрытие для проникновения на базу, использовав её друзей. Вслед за этим из гиперпространства вышел старый «Барышник», ориентировавшийся на сигнал передатчика Геры.Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 18: Вновь сведённые, часть 5 thumb|250px|Афра связывается с Толван, пока остальные смотрят В то время, как между повстанцами и имперцами начался бой, Афра и её команда, проникнув внутрь «Улья», начали путь к дата-центру «Инициативы Таркина», настолько плотно заполненному данными, что у него была своя гравитация. По пути они столкнулись с заархивированными отклонёнными проектами Империи — солдатами-клонами расы хаттов, вуки с турелями вместо голов, гибрид рафтара и дроида-дознавателя и прочим. Гера, с неожиданной поддержкой Сестры Шесть, попыталась убедить Афру выдать и ей оружие, чтобы защититься от оживавших архивных образцов, но та не согласилась на это. Неожиданно по громкой связи базы с коммандером Ёулом связалась Магна Толван из Инспектората, которая сообщила о том, что вывела из строя командование повстанческого крупного корабля и готова передать его имперской призовой команде. Ёул приказал уничтожить корабль, но Афра, перенастроившись на ту же частоту, убедила свою знакомую не делать этого. В одном из следующих залов Тэм Посла, который до событий на Джеде был интерпланетарным детективом, отказался стрелять по «невинным» порождениям «Инициативы». Чтобы придать ему мотивацию, Афра, до того надстроившая над личностью Бога управляющий модуль на крайний случай во время последнего технического обслуживания, послала друга детектива в самую гущу боя помимо его воли. Гера, наблюдавшая за этим, догадалась, в чём дело, но не успела высказать свои догадки — ополуглавленный мужчина погиб, а его любовник в ярости изничтожил всех его убийц. thumb|left|250px|Афра и её спутники сдаются в плен Ёулу Достигнув цели, ядра базы данных, лишь вчетвером — Афра, Сестра Шесть, Посла и Гера, — наёмники столкнулись с проблемой того, что поиск искомых данных — старой личностной матрицы 0-0-0, — грозился затянуться слишком на долгое время. Когда Гера вновь попыталась высказать свои догадки по поводу смерти Кайсина, Афра убедила её замолчать, посулив взамен оружие. Лишь только тви’лека получила его в руки, она тут же взяла в заложники Афру. Момент её триумфа прервал появившийся в сопровождении внушительного эскорта коммандер Ёул, киборг-командующий базой «Улей-1». Возвращение к Альянсу Однако Афра предусмотрела такой вариант развития событий. Вместо того, чтобы искать данные, она запустила процесс отсоединения модуля с хранилищем и одновременно дистанционно вызвала движение «Барышника». В конце концов команда Афры и Гера вернулись на борт повстанческого корабля, на котором заключили сделку: Афра оставила повстанцам все данные «Инициативы», забрав лишь нужные себе, а в обмен Синдулла отпускает её вместе с командой. Тем не менее, не все согласились отправиться с ней дальше: зексто Сестра Шесть осталась с повстанцами, и лишь Тэм Посла составил Афре компанию. Уже после их отлёта выяснилось, что под обликом Послы с Афрой улетел имперский шпион, а сам детектив остался в вентиляции корабли.Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 19: Вновь сведённые, часть 6 Когда инженеры и техники смогли подключиться к базе украденных данных, выяснилось, что они были закодированы Афрой, которая оставила требование перевести для разблокировки сумму на указанный счёт. Сама Афра успешно завершила свою миссию и вернула 0-0-0 его память, но сразу после этого была арестована во время налёта на Сон-Туул сил Империи, наведённых Магной Толван. Её отправили отбывать заключение в тюрьму «Аккрескер», где включили в штрафной легион «Аккрескер» искупать свои провинности кровью. После нападения легиона на повстанческий корвет,Doctor Aphra 20: The Catastrophe Con, Part I подчинённые Синдуллы вычленили из памяти павшего в бою вражеского дроида голоизображение Афры. Срочно нуждаясь в кодах для дешифровки украденной у Империи информации, которую заблокировала Афра, Синдулла прибегла к помощи наёмницы Саны Старрос.Doctor Aphra 21: The Catastrophe Con, Part II Ловушка Вейдера thumb|left|250px|Брифинг на Мако-Та Гера и Зеб присутствовали на базе Мако-Та во время совещания Высшего командования Альянса, когда его посетили вернувшиеся с Мон-Калы принцесса Лея и адмирал Акбар. Гера, как и прочие, стала свидетельницей разработки генералом Дравеном и Леей плана по похищению имперского моффа сектора Каламари. В то же время несколько пилотов-новичков, тренировавшихся под попечением Геры, познакомились с Люком Скайуокером, героем Явина, в баре базы.Звёздные войны 45: Мятеж на Мон-Кале, часть 2 Миссия Органы и её спутников увенчалась успехом, и они смогли усилить флот Альянса двадцатью восставшими звёздными крейсерами Торгового флота Мон-Калы.Звёздные войны 48: Мятеж на Мон-Кале, часть 5 На протяжении месяца они оснащались вооружениям на базе Мако-Та,Звёздные войны 49: Мятеж на Мон-Кале, часть 6 чтобы участвовать в боях против Империи, чему поспособствовала предоставленная королевой Шу-Торуна Триос помощь специалистов. Вся флотилия была поделена на четыре оперативных группы, и Гера возглавила одну из них, группу «Гамма». Во время праздничного банкета верхушки Альянса, после которого флот должен был быть разделён для сохранности, по наводке оказавшейся предательницей Триос на Мако-Та напала Эскадра Смерти, личная флотилия Дарта Вейдера, возглавлявшаяся его звёздным дредноутом «Палач». Крейсера приготовились к бою, однако оказалось, что диверсия Триос привела к блокировке ангаров малых аппаратов, и бой превратился в избиение повстанцев. Первым был уничтожен крейсер генерала Вандена Уилларда. Хот thumb|250px|Гера, Лея и Хан в поисках корабля На повстанческой базе «Эхо», которая была основана на ледяной планете Хот в секторе Аноат, произошло чрезвычайное происшествие: из-за низких температур, свойственных планете, генератор щита базы, защищавший её от орбитальных бомбардировок, сломался. Персонал базы остался практически беззащитным в случае нападения Империи, и принцесса Лея Органа, одна из лидеров движения, приняла решение отправиться на поиски запасных частей для этого генератора, которые должны были находиться на одном из потерпевших крушение транспортников Альянса. Вместе с Леей на миссию отправились Гера и Хан Соло, все трое — верхом на таунтаунах, поскольку спидеры не выдерживали таких низких температур на длительные периоды, а поиски могли затянуться. Ездовое животное Леи оказалось строптивее тех, что были у Хана и Геры, и потому она, уже после обнаружения транспорта и необходимых запчастей, свалилась в припорошенную снегом яму, сброшенная таунтауном. Гера и Хан нашли её и помогли принцессе выбраться, после чего все вместе вернулись на базу Эхо. На следующий день''Звёздные войны. Приключения: Силы судьбы. Лея'' позиции Альянса были обнаружены разведывательным дроидом Империи.Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар Эндор thumb|left|250px|Гера, Чоппер и Джейсен в кабине «Призрака» В 4 ПБЯ,Звёздные войны: Атлас далёкой галактики коммандер Рэкс и Гера поучаствовала в битве при Эндоре, в которой была уничтожена недостроенная вторая «Звезда Смерти» с Императором Палпатином на борту.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая К этому моменту её и Кэнана сын, Джейсен, стал полноправным членом Спектров и, несмотря на возраст, отличным пилотом. После битвы Гера осталась на самом спутнике вместе с кораблём. Перед праздничным пиром принцесса Лея Органа отправила к ней Хана Соло с просьбой о припасах — Лея thumb|250px|Гера и Хан на Эндоре намеревалась обменять их на пленённых эвоками штурмовиков, которых те собирались съесть. Гера согласилась помочь после того, как Хан признал превосходство «Призрака» над своим «Тысячелетним соколом». Получив необходимые припасы, Хан и Чубакка вернулись к Лее. Наследие После обнаружения архивов Альянса повстанцев на планете Дарктил и передачи их Сопротивлению генерал Лея Органа, просматривая записи, оставила пометку на докладе Асоки Тано генералу Дравену о действиях Спектров у Мустафара, что никто из повстанцев тогда не знал, как закончит Синдулла. Внешность и черты характера Способности thumb|right|220px|Капитан Гера Синдулла С самого юного возраста Гера Синдулла была способным пилотом и харизматичным лидером. Впервые она проявила свои выдающиеся способности во время спасательной миссии на Рилоте. Она могла управлять практически любым летательным аппаратом, среди которых «Призрак», «Фантом», прототип истребителя «B-wing», истребитель T-65B «X-wing», или же ховербас модели «Бонвояж».Новый рассвет Рисковые манёвры Геры позволяли ей избавляться от преследования истребителей противника, вплоть до TIE/D Защитников. Помимо навыков пилота, Гера также была профессионалом в ближнем бою и могла дать отпор противнику даже без оружия. Тем не менее, Гера, не будучи чувствительной к Силе, не могла противостоять влиянию Дарта Мола, выведавшего из её сознания местоположение голокрона Кэнана Джарруса. Благодаря большому опыту противостояния Империи, Гера знала множество тактик и уловок врага. Её навыки в технике позволили ей дистанционно уничтожить имперский наблюдательный корабль, аппаратура которого подключилась к Чопперу. За кулисами thumb|left|175px|Ванесса Маршалл, подарившая голос Гере Гера Синдулла впервые была представлена как персонаж анимационного сериала «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы» в январе 2014 года на Nuremberg International Toy Fair, где фигурка входила в набор «LEGO Star Wars Rebels». Видео, представляющее этого героя, появилось 20 февраля 2014 года. В нём было сказано что актрисой, подарившей свой голос Гере, стала Ванесса Маршалл. Согласно автору блога на StarWars.com Джеймсу Бёрнсу, Гера получила имя в честь греческой богини, чьё имя означает «охранительница». Появления *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' *''Lords of the Sith'' * *''A New Dawn'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' * *''Chopper Saves the Day'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''A New Hero'' * * *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' * * *''The Inquisitor's Trap'' * * * * *''Hera's Phantom Flight'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * * *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release'' *''Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind * *Kanan's Jedi Training'' *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' * * *''Always Bet on Chopper'' * * * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Battle to the End'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Adventures: Forces of Destiny: Hera'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Special Ops'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' * *''Doctor Aphra 17: Remastered, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 18: Remastered, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 19: Remastered, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Forces of Destiny: Leia'' * }} Источники * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Meet the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' * *''Star Wars Rebels Annual 2016'' * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' * * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' * *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' * * * * * * * * * ; images #1, 2, 3, 5 }} Примечания и сноски }} Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Женщины Категория:Тви'леки Категория:Пилоты Категория:Родившиеся в 29 ДБЯ Категория:Личный состав группы «Массасси» Категория:Личный состав группы «Феникс» Категория:Адмиралы и генералы Альянса